The Face That Launched a Thousand Ships
by Turion
Summary: It was said that her beauty was unearthly. Men desired her, nations would war over her and thousands would die for her. She is Katara of the Water Nation, The Face That Launched a Thousand Ships. Based of the Greek mythological tale of "Helen of Troy" Enjoy! Up and revamped!
1. Choices of the Divine

**The Face That Launched a Thousand Ships**

**AN: So, I'm still working on several stories...but I couldn't help but want to try this story line. I've always been fascinated by Greek Mythology and was always enchanted by the mythology of the story 'Helen of Troy' and I couldn't help but want to write a Zutara after it. The god's aren't Greek, after all Avatar isn't a Greek TV show! So, I took the god's from the Hindu religion. So, here is the list of characters, the names in ( ) are the true Greek characters from the Myth. Ones without the ( ) are ones that were added due to my own ambition. So, I hope you enjoy this and please, let me know what you think of this idea. This is the first chapter and I hope you enjoy it!**

**The first chapter depicts the events that lead up to where the characters are later on in the story. Please, enjoy. Also, btw, this story idea came to me while actually studying in my mythology class at the university. So please, enjoy the story. This is the prologue.**

**Kiya** – Goddess of Love **(Aphrodite)**

**La** – Goddess of Women and Marriage, Wife of Tui **(Hera)**

**Song** – Goddess of Wisdom **(Athena)**

**Kali** – Goddess of Destruction and Discord **(Eris)**

**Tui** – Supreme God, Husband of La, father of Katara **(Zeus)**

**Hakoda** 46 – King of the Water Nations, Father of Hahn, Sokka, and Yue **(Tyndareus)**

**Kya** 42 – Queen of the Water Nations, Mother of Hahn, Sokka, Yue and Katara **(Leda)**

**Hahn** 25 – Crowned Prince of the Water Nations, Son of Hakoda and Kya, Brother to Sokka, Yue and Katara **(Pollux)**

**Sokka** 23 – Prince of the Water Nations, Son of Hakoda and Kya, Brother to Hahn, Yue and Katara, lover of Suki **(Castor)**

**Ozai** 46 – King of the Fire Nation, Father of Lu Ten, Zuko, Azula and Mai **(Priam)**

**Ursa** 43 – Queen of the Fire Nation, Mother of Lu Ten, Zuko, Azula and Mai **(Hecuba)**

**Iroh** 49 – General, Father of Ty Lee, Brother of Ozai, Uncle of Lu Ten, Zuko, Azula and Mai

**Lu Ten** 28– Crowned Prince of the Fire Nation, Son of Ozai and Ursa, Brother of Zuko, Azula and Mai **(Hector)**

**Azula** 26 – Princess of the Fire Nation, Daughter of Ozai and Ursa, Sister of Lu Ten, Zuko and twin to Mai **(Cassandra)**

**Mai** 26– Princess of the Fire Nation, Daughter of Ozai and Ursa, Sister of Lu Ten, Zuko and twin to Azula **(Helenus)**

**Zuko** 21 – Prince of the Fire Nation, Son of Ozai and Ursa, Brother of Lu Ten, Azula and Mai, lover of Katara **(Paris)**

**Ty Lee** 22 – Daughter of Iroh, Cousin of Lu Ten, Zuko, Azula and Mai, Niece of Ozai and Ursa, lover of Jet **(Briseis)**

**Bato **44 - Adopted father of Zuko **(Agelaus)**

**Katara** 20 – Queen of Omashu, Wife of Haru, Daughter of Tui and Kya, Sister of Hahn, Sokka and Yue, lover of Zuko **(Helen)**

**Haru** 27 – King of Omashu, Husband of Katara, Brother of Long Feng **(Menelaus)**

**Long Feng** 32 – King of Ba Sing Se, Husband of Yue, Brother of Haru **(Agamemnon)**

**Yue** 23 – Queen of Ba Sing Se, Wife of Long Feng, Sister to Hahn, Sokka and Katara **(Clyemnestra)**

**Jet** 24 – Infamous Warrior of the Earth Kingdom, Cousin of Longshot **(Achilles)**

**Longshot** 21 – Cousin of Jet **(Patroclus)**

**Aang** 21 – King of the Air Nomads, Husband of Toph **(Odysseus)**

**Toph** 19 – Queen of the Air Nomads, Wife of Aang **(Penelope)**

**Suki** 22 – Friend of Katara, Servant to the household of King Haru, lover of Sokka

And without further ado, I introduce to you "The Face That Launched a Thousand Ships"

* * *

_**The Fire Nation - Birth of a Prince**_

Sweat beaded the Queen's brow, long, curled, black tresses tangled together in a sloppy, sweaty mess that stuck to her head. Knuckles, white by nature, turned a ghostly white as her hand clutched to the larger hand to that of her husband's. Nurses rushed in and out of the room, gathering sheets and wet cloths to keep the Queen's high temperature under control. A small water basin, once clear and clean, now littered with body fluids and fresh blood. She had been in labor for several hours; soon, she would give birth to the son that would change the course of history itself.

"Urghaaaaa!" an agonizing scream ripped from her throat, she bucked forward slightly, her swollen belly keeping her from moving all the way forward. Her husband had pinned her down, trying to calm her as she pushed with all her might due to the nurse's order.

His hand caressed her sweat coated forehead, his fingers tracing over her brow tenderly, "Shhh my love," he cooed, "shhh."

Ursa gulped heavily, the pale skin stretching over her throat moved up then down in a painful motion, suddenly there was another contraction. She jolted forward, her face scrunching in contortion as Ozai's strong arm wrapped over her chest, her fingers digging into his forearm. Her screams echoed violently throughout the palace, labor was agonizing, one of the worst pains anyone was forced to suffer through.

"Push my lady, push!" the nurse commanded, her hands cupping near the Queen's vaginal.

Ozai held onto his wife, praying to the gods for another son and for this birth to move along. He hated seeing his wife in pain, after being there for her through three other births, this was without a doubt the most painful. Again she relaxed in his arms, slowly leaning back down onto the bed, her chest heaving in a rapid pace. Her hands gripped onto his, her golden irises scrunched in pain and her plush lips quivering furiously.

Sighing, Ozai bent over, his lips brushing against hers before he felt her tense beneath him, her breathing quickening even more and felt her buck forward before he had to get a grip on her.

"That's if my lady! Push!"

Running frantically through the palace, the young Princesses, Azula and Mai ran hand in hand. Palace guards chased after them, calling out their names as they ran down the halls frantically. The girls were upset, their brows knitted together wearily as the bolted through the palace in search of their father.

Rounding the corner, the girls came to opened alcoves that lead into the birthing chamber, "Father, father!" the screamed for Ozai, watching as he quickly turned from their mother who was screaming in agony.

"Girls!" he snapped harshly. He didn't want them to see their mother in this state and knew he ordered the guards to keep a careful eye on them. Where was their brother? And where in Agni were the guards he had assigned to them.

Quickly he bolted towards them, kneeling before the twin girls he wrapped his arms around their tiny waists, pulling them closer to his chest, "What are you doing here?"

The five-year-old twins looked up at him with wide, fearful eyes, "Father," Azula's hand reached out for Ozai's cheek, "kill him," she whispered harshly.

Ozai's brow knitted in curiosity and confusion, "Kill whom?" he asked tenderly.

Suddenly, Ursa screamed again, this time a child cry mixing with hers. Ozai turned back to his wife, his daughters' still in his arms, "Father," Mai called to him, her eyes narrowed softly as she held onto the other cheek of his face, "if he lives, the Fire Nation will fall."

Ozai didn't understand what they were talking about, but before he was able to ask the twins what they were talking about, the nurse called to him, "My King!" she yelled, a small bundle held in her arms, "A son! You have a son!" she rejoiced as she handed the child to Queen Ursa who was breathless, joyful and yet, almost to the point of slipping unconscious.

A fearful look overcame Ozai as he glanced from his newly born son to his twins in his arms, it couldn't be. Turning on a dime, he gripped the girls' arms a bit rough as she shook them softly, "Who was it you spoke of! Who?"

Mai and Azula both pointed to the child in their mother's arms, who at the moment was being clutched onto for dear life. Slowly Ozai turned to face his wife, seeing the fear in her eyes as she timidly glanced between her husband and children. She shook her head wearily as she saw the determination in her husband's eyes as he rose from his knees. Ozai snapped his fingers for the maids to enter. Emerging from the hall behind him, breathless guards bent over as they saw the Princesses with the King and the Queen holding the second son of the Fire Nation.

"Bato," Ozai's voice quivered as an overwhelming sense of heartache took over him.

A servant dressed in adequate attire, bowed for a moment before regaining his posture, "My King?"

Ozai's eyes rested tenderly on his wife as she clutched their newly born son to her heaving bosom, "Take the child away," his gaze flickered from Ursa's as pain crossed her features, "take him to Mount Ida, where you are to leave him there. If the gods see him fit to survive, then they shall," his nodded his head towards the babe cradled in his mother's arms, "take him away!" he hissed, turning his back from the scene that was about to take place.

"Ozai!" Ursa screamed, "Please, no! Not my child! Please!" she gripped the babe tighter as Bato approached the Queen.

His dark calloused hands reached out, slipping between the babe and the Queen, "Forgive me, your majesty," he whispered softly, his eyes pleading her to let the child go. He watched as tears formed, spilling over gingerly for a moment before bearing down like waterfalls.

"Zuko," she whispered, "his name is Zuko," was all she could say before Bato took her son from her arms, nodding softly before swiftly disappearing from the room.

Slowly, she realized that she would never see her son again and the reality set in. She fell back against the bed, screaming wildly to the gods, cursing them for her daughters' visions.

* * *

**_The Water Nation - Concievement of a Demi God (the same eve)_**

Majestically, a swan glided through the air, its wings rising and falling gracefully as it made its way lower towards the ground. Sand shifted beneath its weight as it landed, its feet padding softly against the ground as it made its way towards a female, swaying with the gentle ocean waves. Slowly, the swan transformed from a majestic bird to a breathless, handsome form of a man. Slowly he waded out into the water, the waves crashing against his bare rugged form; he was sculpted to perfection like a statue.

His soft, tender palms reached out, caressing the bare belly of the woman before him, feeling her relax beneath his touch. Her soft curls invaded his face, the bare nape of her neck exposed to his thirsting lips. Slowly he lowered his head, his soft lips made contact with her flesh. He was responded with a sharp intake of breath, fingers tightening their hold on his arms and a lustful moan escaping the woman's lips.

"Kya," his voice was like cool water, her name on his lips sounded right.

Her heart raced beneath her chest as she turned in his hold, her bare body pressing against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into her even more. Tenderly, seductively, her lips clashed against his, igniting a passionate, lust filled kiss that sent spine tingling chills throughout her body.

Pulling away, the man brushed away the curls that blocked her beautiful face from his sight, a soft smile tugging at his lips, "You are the most beautiful mortal I have ever beheld," he cooed, "Kya of the Water Nation." She blushed slightly, receiving a chuckle from the immortal that held her in his tight embrace.

"And you are the most seductive immortal I have known," she buried her face in his sculpted chest, "Tui. Your wife," she sighed heavily, "I envy her terribly."

Tui chuckled as he held Kya tighter, sighing heavily as he commanded the waves to move them towards the beach, "Kya," he whispered softly, he watched as she pulled her head away from his chest, her eyes searching his for a moment or two trying to find something, anything that would tell her what he was thinking.

"Lie with me," his voice was pleading, his hands fell from her waist to grip her hands tenderly.

Kya smiled, but her smile evaded when she glanced upward at the palace that hung off the bluff before shifting her gaze back at the god before her.

"I don't know if I sho—" before she could finish, his lips crashed against hers as he pulled her towards the beach in a flurried movement. As he pulled away for a breath, he lowered the mortal woman down on the sand beneath them, his lips showering her body in heated kisses. For hours he ravaged her over and over, not wanting to lose the warmth of her sinful flesh. But he knew that this was only a one-time occasion. Though he desperately wished, no, longed for more.

In the afterglow of their passionate love making, Tui cradled Kya's tender body; his hands slowly ran up and down her back as she sighed into his chest. Her fingers gingerly traced over his course, sculpted torso, padding softly as she hummed a tune. Tui sighed, the tune reaching his ears and softly he began to hum in unison with Kya.

As they lay there, he could feel the sun threatening to raise, the stirring confusion that dwelled in Kya's husband's mind as he fretted over her absence. Tui sat up slowly, his hands running over his face before turning to face Kya as she lay there in the sand, her dark curls pooling around her shoulders. She smiled softly up at him as she watched his eyes grazed over her naked flesh.

"Do you have to go?" she asked.

Tui sighed, his chest making a visible shudder as he crawled back over her, "You know I do," he whispered, "but I promise to leave you a gift," his lips grazed her forehead, "for being such an admit lover."

Kya shivered under his touch, "You don't need to do that," she whispered, "you gave me a generous gift enough," her brow raised up slightly, hinting at their moments of lovemaking.

He smiled down at her, "It will be the greatest gift of all," his hand reached down tenderly, his digits padded tenderly over her bare stomach, his eyes gleaming in joy, "her name shall be Katara," slowly he inched down her body, his lips making contact with her stomach, "and she will be the most beautiful woman in all the world."

Kya sat up slowly, her brow furrowing as she leaned against her elbows, "A child?" Tui looked up at the Queen, a devious smile etched into his wry lips. His eyes sparkled in the moonlight as he gave her a playful wink, only to vanish before her eyes.

* * *

**_The Fire Nation_**

Bato did as he was instructed. He took the newly born babe to the Mount Ida where he perched him there at the very top, offering the child's fate to the gods. He knew that if they spared him that the boy would need a home, someplace where he could grow up and hopefully one day reclaim his birthright. But, with the two prophetical sisters, Bato wasn't sure the King nor his Queen would allow the young Prince back home. Not after being told that he would cause the destruction of the Fire Nation.

Gently, he took the child swaddled in purple cloth and laid him down upon the rocky terrain of the mountain. His weary eyes looked up at the cumulous clouds that seemed to quickly gather overhead and silently he prayed to the gods, "Spare him. He is but an innocent child!"

With one last longing look, Bato quickly tumbled down the mountain, swearing on his life that he would return five days time. If the child survived, he would take him in, if not, then it was the will of the gods that he dies and that Azula and Mai's vision was true.

Rain poured down on him as he trudged back to the palace city. There the King, who was frantic with worry and anger, greeted him. He noted the purple cloth that was lapped in the King's hands, watching as he churned it with such an angered passion. It was no surprise that the cloth looked like it was about to tear. When Ozai caught glimpse of Bato's soaked form, he gestured for him to enter, wanting to know exactly what had been done with the child.

"I took him to Mount Ida as you commanded my lord," Bato kept his head bowed, never making eye contact with Ozai as he paced before him, "I left him there for the gods to determine his fate."

Ozai hummed in agreement, frantically before addressing Bato, "You've done well," his hand clasped down on the servant's shoulder, before speaking to him further, "thank you."

Bato, astonished by the King's gratitude glanced up at him for a brief moment golden irises met liquid blue before the gaze was broken when Bato bowed his head. In that moment he saw a tormented soul replacing the once joyful and lively King. He saw a man, who had taken the very life of another and all because his twin oracle daughters' prophesied the doom of the Fire Nation, should his son live. Bato didn't know whether to be disgusted or grateful for the King's decision. He knew that if it were he, he would have kept the child from death, would have told the gods to keep out of his mortal affairs and to leave the child be. Should the Fire Nation fall, well, it was only meant to be.

* * *

_**The Water Nation**_

Days passed after her tryst with Tui and she could already feel her body changing. She was with child; his child and she knew that once her belly began to show. Whispers would surround her, weary gazes would follow her and talks of betrayal would haunt her. For her husband was currently away on important matters, matters that determined the state of their nation and those that allied them. War was in the air, according to the Air Nomads, the clouds were a sign of such horrors to come and by the looks of it, they were right.

Long Feng and his younger brother Haru were merely boys when their father died…abruptly of unnatural causes. Long Feng being the eldest, took the throne of Ba Sing Se, while his younger brother was shipped out to govern Omashu. The king there, beheaded for his incompetence to keep the city, under control. But the truth was, Haru was merely a child, one who did not even begin to understand the formalities of court, lies of politics, let alone how to walk and feed himself much less. Yet, when born into royalty, there never was really much choice in the matter. Things were done as they always were, even if others did not seem to like, nor understand the strange perplexity of the situation at hand. But Kya thought it odd that a mere boy of six was already ruling over a city under his brother's governs. This was the troubling news that forced her husband away.

Kya stood out on her balcony that overlooked the majestic palace gardens. Her weary, tiresome gaze shifted from the lush vegetation, to the fountains where she found her three children playing harmlessly together.

'My children,' she mused as her hand absentmindedly reached for her flat stomach, her digits tracing the contours of her toned abs, 'soon I shall have another, but she will only be half of who they are.'

'_Or they half of she,' _a voice echoed softly in her ear, the wind carrying it from the east. Quickly she spun on her heel, trying to find the owner of the voice, but to her avail there was no one in sight. What would she do when Hakoda returned? Would she be able to tell him of her deceit? And if so, would he allow her to keep a child given to her by a god?

* * *

_**The Fire Nation**_

Five days passed by in an agonizingly slow fashion for Bato. He requested his masters to relieve him that morning due to an illness that had overcome him in the night. Reluctantly, they allowed him leave, not knowing his true intentions. After being dismissed from the palace, Bato sprinted his way towards Mount Ida where he left the child Prince to find him still there, wrapped in the royal silk and sleeping soundly like the baby he was. A thankful smile breeched the servant's lips as he hugged the child closer to his chest. The gods had plans for this baby and it was up to him to keep him safe until they had use of him.

Looking down gingerly as he walked the atrocious walk towards his farmland, Bato removed the silk from the babe's face, revealing a creamy complexion with rose tinted cheeks. Tiny slits formed his eyes, while a cute button nose wiggled slightly as his face contorted from the movement, then relaxed as he slipped into an even deeper slumber. Bato figured the young Prince would be famished seeing how he was not fed from the moment he left his mother's womb to this point in time. But what would he feed the child? He had no milk from a mother's breast, nothing to nurture him to health. What would he do?

As he trudged the muddy lands back to his home, he pondered on the idea of perhaps feeding him warmed goats milk? Perhaps it wasn't as nurturing as a mother's milk, but it would be sufficient enough to make him survive babe hood would it not? And with that thought in mind, Bato continued his way home, heart filled with content and love at the idea of introducing the new addition to his family.

"Zuko," Bato murmured the name that Queen Kya had given him. It was a name fit for a Prince of the Fire Nation, the name fit for a son of his own.

* * *

**_The Water Nation - 6 Months Later_**

Months passed and her belly began to curve, it grew faster than she had ever expected. But, as expected, whispers began to reach her ears, cruel, judging glares bore holes into the back of her head and taunting rumors haunted her in her dreams. She knew she had betrayed her husband, but what was she to do? Turn down the most powerful god?

Her heart sank every moment she lovingly caressed her round belly, every time her children would come to pet it softly, or listen to the child's heart beat, or feel when it kicked violently from within. Their young, innocent eyes widening at the miracle forming within her and yet, she felt her entire body go numb under their stares. Not that they were accusatory stares, but they were those of innocent children learning of their new sister, a sister who wasn't the daughter of their father. And for that, she felt ashamed. She didn't know how much longer she could take the agony she was receiving all because she had allowed a god to adorn her with his affections. But what had bothered her most was the fact that he impregnated her in the first place. Did he not know the danger he was putting her in? Or did he and see this as a way of punishment for betraying her husband? If so, why would he trick her into lying with him in the first place?

It was cruel for the gods to interject with mortal lives. Why couldn't they be happy enough to stay put where they were in Swarga Loka _(heaven)_ for La's sake? Why did they have to complicate things? Besides, who was she to reject him? She would have been punished either way and yet this seemed to be the cruelest yet most wondrous punishment she had ever come to know. She would be given life, in the form of an innocent babe, a babe in which she would call, "Katara," a smile graced her lips as she looked down at her swollen belly.

Wind raced around her, the ocean sprayed against her face gently. The storms only grew larger, stronger and soon, they would be inevitable to avoid. Her husband would be returning in a few months time, with that thought, she felt her heart racing with anxiety. Her cobalt eyes shifted towards the clouds above, watching as the wind swirled dangerously around their threatening forms, shaping them into an even more deadly threat. Instinctively she gripped her swollen belly tight before backing away from the balcony and into the palace.

* * *

_**The Water Nation - 4 Months Later**_

Only a few months after, Queen Kya gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Word reached her husband's ears, sending multiple furious and delirious emotions coursing through his veins. His wife, his Queen, betrayed him and now, now he was given a bastard child, a female no doubt! He was outraged, but even more so when he learned of the tragedy that followed shortly after his wife's childbirth.

Queen Kya had committed suicide. She had jumped to her appending death from the palace walls that loomed over the bluff side. Jagged, sharp rocks like teeth from a tiger sharks mouth protruded from the ocean surface, greeting anyone who was foolish enough to face them. For anyone who jumped from the bluff side never survived.

King Hakoda blamed the child he would come to know as Katara for his wife's death. For the insanity the palace staff and guards described his wife to be consumed by during that last several weeks of her life. Everything in him told Hakoda to kill the child when he would finally lay eyes upon it, but when the time came he knew it wouldn't be the right thing. He knew, deep down that the child had nothing to do with its mother's death. His wife had acted on impulse, trying to rid herself of the guilt and misery that had plagued her, leaving him and their three children behind, along with the fourth that belonged to another man. He would not claim her as his own, not unless Tui himself declared him to do so.

This Katara would be the end of them all, he could feel it. Only then he didn't realize how right he was.

* * *

**AN: Ok so this was posted a while ago...and because of an issue with the names of the "Gods" I took it down and just decided to use the names of those in the show...and a few that I created myself. Alas, here you go, hope you enjoy it and stay tuned. **

**Also, for my fellow readers of "Shadows of the Past", "The Concubine Princess", and lastly, "Death's Calling" all of those shall be updated by the end of next week. I know it has been ages...believe me I know and I humbly apologize for the wait. I lost my desire to write, but I refused to give up on either of the stories. But now, I have my passion back and it's flowing through me baby! **

**Anyways, with that, I'll leave with this...PLEASE CLICK THE LITTLE BLUE BUTTON to let me know what you think...if you'd like. **

**Thanks, love you all as always,**

**Turion**


	2. Truth Tastes of Bitter Honey

**AN: So, as some of you know, this was a story I started a while ago and had ended up taking it down. Thank you to those who have revisited this story and to those who are new to it. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Men are haunted by the vastness of eternity. And so we ask ourselves will our actions echo across the centuries. Will strangers hear our names long after were gone and wonder who we were? How bravely we fought? How fiercely we loved?"

* * *

**16 Years Later**

**The Water Nation**

Running frantically through the palace, Katara giggled as she looked over her shoulder, her dark loose tresses dancing behind her as she continued her fast pace. Her silkweed gown hugging at her form, the slits that lined down her legs caused her loose fabric to flail in the wind. When she caught sight of her older brother rounding the corner in a daring speed, she squealed in delight and bolted faster. Her heart fluttered in delight as she sprinted past several stone faced guards, watching her admiring the thrill of the chase.

"Katara!" Hahn yelled as he slipped slightly when rounding the corner. His fingers grazed the floor as he pushed himself upward, rushing after her as she took off with such speed. He heard her giggle echo down the hall and barely caught sight of her dark curls as she whipped round the corner, disappearing from his sight once again.

"Katara! You're supposed to be getting ready!" he yelled after her once more.

This time he received a giddy response, "But I don't want to get ready!" he could hear the amusement in her tone, mixed with the jumbling of her body as she bounced down the hall, "Besides," her voice sounded closer as he approached, "I don't want to dress up all for the sake of suitors," she had halted in her escape attempt, panting heavily as she leaned against a statue of the Goddess of love, Kiya.

Hahn's hands rested round his waist as he watched his baby sister lean her back against the massive statue of the deity, "You know that isn't the reason," he snapped timidly.

Katara's cobalt eyes rose up to meet her brother's, a smile etching in the crook of her mouth, "Right. They are here to see our sister Yue marry Long Feng," her eyes rolled slightly as she pushed herself off the statue, "please! Every time a man is near me, their eyes never wander from my body." She swayed seductively before him, her hands moving down her sides before resting on her hips, "why is that brother? Why can't they take their eyes off me?"

Hahn gulped slightly as he forced his eyes to focus upon her face, "Because sister," he reached out, his hands wrapping round her waist. She squealed in delight as he pulled her over his shoulder, her fists pounding playfully against his back, "You're supposedly beautiful. Why exactly, I don't know. Personally I find you hideous!"

Katara laughed as she gave up, her elbow resting against his back as she rested her head in the palm of her hand, "You're my brother. You're supposed to say that," she huffed a defeated sigh as he strode down the hall with her traipsed over his back like a slain meal ticket, "fine, let's get this over with!" she flopped herself against his back, dangling like the piece of meat he carried her as.

* * *

The long awaited union between the Earth Kingdom city of Ba Sing Se and the Water Nations was finally being realized on this night. The marriage between Prince Long Feng of Ba Sing Se and Princess Yue of the Water Nations was to be taking place and be celebrated. Friends, family, and political leaders gathered in the Water Nation capital to celebrate the political union, bringing two nations closer together.

Gifts were smuggled into massive chambers, piling as high as the ornate ceiling would allow. Jewels, servants, weapons and fine silks were only the beginning, more would come. Yue was overwhelmed by the generosity she was receiving, but, after a noted conversation with her brother Sokka, she understood why they were doting on her marriage so.

"He's a back stabbing pig," Sokka hissed as he watched his sister prepare herself for her soon-to-be husband's arrival. He hated Long Feng, hated the war hungry crazed look in the man's eye and how he only looked at Yue like she was just another pawn in his initial game. She would be queen of Ba Sing Se, bare him children, but underneath, she would be the reason to have political access to the Water Nations. Long Feng was planning on a war the moment his father dropped into his grave; he had gone from Earth Kingdom city to Earth Kingdom city, using his mightiest warrior Jet to slaughter dozens of soldiers. Cities fell at his feet, crumbling into nothing but shambled remains if they defied him and were defeated. But the fortunate few, well in Sokka's case, the unfortunate few who allowed Long Feng to overtake their city, would be granted pardon, and would be allowed to govern their cities as before, but would see Long Feng as their king.

It sickened him, disgusted him and now, now he was going to be related to him for La's sake!

Yue smiled gingerly at him, her fingers twisting a few of her stray curls back into her head piece, "I know you do not approve of my promised husband," she turned in her chair, diverting her attention from her reflection, "but could you please at least pretend to be happy for me? It is my wedding day after all."

The pleading look in her blue eyes weakened his hatred for her soon-to-be husband and he merely gave a disgruntled sigh before proceeding, "Fine," he threw his head back, leaning against the door of her chamber, "but if he so much as hurts you," he cursed slightly, "I swear I will rip him apart with my own two hands. King or no king, I'll kill him."

Yue chuckled as she turned around, gazing at her reflection for any flaws she might have missed, "That's all I ask," she purred, her eyes glancing up at her brother's reflection in the mirror, seeing his composed yet distressed state.

Then in their momentary silence, a knock rapped the door and Sokka barely moved before opening it, "Yes?" he asked, his head poking out slightly to see who it was that interrupted him and his sister. It was a servant; who bowed respectfully before addressing the Prince in a regal manner.

"My lord," Sokka opened the door a bit more so the servant could see Yue rising from her chair, "Lord Hakoda has requested your presence along with Princess Yue's. Prince Long Feng and his brother, Prince Haru has arrived at port and should be here momentarily."

Sokka nodded, "Thank you. Tell our father we will me there in just a moment," with that, the servant bowed before scuttling off to find King Hakoda.

Closing the door, Sokka leaned back against it for a brief moment, his eyes grazing over Yue's face with a sad glint to them, "Everything's going to change," he whispered softly, his hand reaching out, beckoning her to take hold of it.

Yue smiled, her small fragile hand slipping into his own, "Not everything," she chided, "I'm only going to be a married woman, but first and foremost your sister," her other hand reached up, gracing the side of his cheek, causing him to let out a disgruntled gasp. Slowly they leaned together, their foreheads coming in contact with the one another's and for a few moments longer they stood there in the last blissful, peaceful moments they would ever have together like this. But moments like these would not last forever and Sokka knew that they had to greet Yue's soon-to-be husband or face the wrath of their father if they didn't.

His calloused hand reached up, engulfing her smaller one before pulling it away, "Come on," his throat made a raspy grunting noise as he cleared it, "we should get going. Don't want to be late welcoming my new brother-in-law," he finished his sentence with sarcasm.

Yue simply smacked him on the arm playfully before opening the door with her brother in tow.

* * *

**The Fire Nation**

The winter wheat had grown splendidly this year, rising up to the point that it reached a man's waist. Zuko loved walking through the fields. He loved watching how the wind played with the tall, slender plants, swaying them back and forth. Their movements mimicked that of the ocean, creating majestic waves of wheat and crop as far as the eye could see. It was a true beauty to behold, one that constantly took his breath away every time. Why? He didn't have the answer. All he knew was that it was majestic and comforting.

During the time in which the wheat would grow this tall, he would take his heard past them every day, just to watch the wheat heads dance with the wind. To hear the rustling noises they made as they brushed against one another and the overwhelming feeling of peace that consumed him. But, his father would chide him for taking the heard near the fields. Very few strays would wonder off into them and trample some of the crop. But he never really cared. He would always make up for the lost cost somehow. But, with the way things were economically right now, he understood his father's frustrations.

The farmers were being outrageously taxed, their taxes on the verge of rising every other week. At times, soldiers would come and raid their farmlands, stealing cattle, sheep, and any livestock they wanted. Promoting that they were on the verge of war and that every spare item anyone had to offer would be greatly appreciated by those who best needed it. And every time the soldiers would come, Zuko would become angered, as he would watch them take what they wished and leave without thinking anything of whose lives they might be affecting. This was something that struck sorely with Zuko always and yet, he never did anything about it, mainly because his father was the one who had told him not to. He chided that his life was not worth sacrificing over a few stolen goats or cows and he respected his father enough to not go against his wishes. But someone had to put an end to their tyranny; someone had to stop them from continuously raiding their lands.

"Baahh," a whining call reached the young shepherd's ears, his eyes quickly trailed the noise to see a lamb running into the harvest wheat, the heads parting as it bore its way further into the field.

"Gods be damned," he cursed as he ran after the lamb, calling to it all the while.

* * *

**The Heavens**

Laughter filled the room, music enchanted the atmosphere and the aroma of love and divinity was in the air. Tui sighed hopelessly, his eyes scanning the party's every guest before he made contact with his wife, La who had enchanted herself with Kiya and Song in an elegant form of conversation. His wife grated his nerves enticingly. He had been very…reluctant to say the least in hosting this celebration for the union of the mortal Artuk and the goddess Melina, the overwhelming parents of the demigod, Jet. It was his wife who had demanded they host the celebration, but there was something in the pit of his stomach that he did not trust about this party. Something was bound to go wrong…and as always, something did.

As he sat there, perched on his throne, a small golden orb like object caught his eye, rolling its way through the crowd before coming to a halt in the center of the room. From where he sat, he was able to see exactly what the object was…an apple.

"Discord," he murmured to himself as he rose slowly from his throne, his eyes never leaving the small, golden object.

His wife, Kiya and Song approached the apple in a slow, delicate pace. La whispered the inscription softly, "For the Fairest One," her eyes lighting up as she did so.

Tui watched as the three goddess reached down for the apple at the same time, their eyes gleaming with hatred and determination. La's delicate had gingerly plucked the apple from its resting place, cupping it in her hands as she and the other two goddesses approached him. All eyes were on the four as the women stood before Tui.

"My lord," her voice was like slickened honey, but deep down it was coated with a loathsome tone, "whom of us would you, say is the fairest?" she batted her eyes flirtatiously, which sickened him greatly. Slowly he swept his eyes from his wife to his sisters before grazing the crowd for their husbands, who at the moment were fortunate enough to not get tangled in this…delicate matter.

Deciding to take the road best taken, Tui sighed, his lips twisting into a delicate smile as he reached out for the three women, "Sisters," he glanced at Kiya and Song, "wife," his eyes locked with La's, "how can you possibly ask me to decide? It would be unfair of me to choose one without choosing the other two as well. For to me," he tapped each of their noses, "you are all the fairest ones."

His words did not please the three women, their eyes demanded an answer, and Tui knew that if this matter weren't settled quickly, there would be no peace amongst the heavens. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, his mind wandering fervently before he caught sight of something…a shepherd boy. It was then a smile graced his lips once more. The boy was chasing a lamb through the caverns of Mount Ida; he was a youthful young man, surly capable of deciding who would be the fairest and decided that it would be this young mortal that would judge the three goddesses.

"Zuko," he commanded, "Zuko of the Fire Nation shall be the one to judge you and decide for himself whom he deems worthy enough to be the Fairest One." The three goddesses looked at Tui for a moment before glancing at one another accordingly before quickly vanishing in search of Zuko, shepherd boy of the Fire Nation.

* * *

**The Fire Nation**

"Where in Agni's name is that lamb!" Zuko cursed as he tumbled over slick rocks, the outside light barely penetrating through the thick blackness of the cavern. His calloused hands gripped sharpened edges that stuck out from the walls as grips, forcing him deeper into the cavern. He was completely consumed by darkness when he heard the lamb's pleading cry. Cursing under his breath he ventured deeper, his fingers caressing every inch of the cavern walls to help him keep balance and find his way back out. He could hear the lamb's faint cries become louder, more ferocious and then suddenly the crying came to a sudden halt which caused Zuko to pause in his movement for the slightest moment.

Suddenly a penetrating light protruded from the darkness, the lamb's faint squeals were muffled by the shrill of his own distressed voice as he was forced backwards, nearly falling over himself. What in the gods name was going on? And in the instant he though such things in his mind, three women stood before him, causing him to literally throw his balance off and topple backwards.

Kiya stood to his left; La stood in the middle, cradling an apple in her cupped palms and to his right, Song. The three most divine goddesses stood before him as he was submerged in filth and gods knew what else. Slowly, Zuko rose from the ground, wiping himself off as best he could, but not doing much in all reality. For a moment they stood there in silence, their eyes surveying the youth before them before one began to speak.

"Beauty is all and all is beauty," Kiya swayed in front of La, cocking her head delicately as she gazed at the young man.

Song brushed behind La, her body passing fluidly, "Victory goes to the strong," her eyes gleamed an auburn gold.

"Gold rules man," La pushed herself gingerly between Song and Kiya, "wealth is power," her gaze forced Zuko to shrink back slightly, but he did not avert his gaze from them.

Kiya moved again, "Zuko must choose," she began.

"You must judge," Song moved aside as well.

Then La moved between them once more, "whom of us," and in unison the three goddesses finished, "is fairest."

Zuko licked his smooth lips, his eyes wondering from face to face. He felt as if he knew who these women were, but he wanted to be sure, he wanted to know before he did anything else, "Who are you?" he asked timidly.

Song approached him with La and Kiya close behind, "Since our brother and husbands cannot possibly choose one amongst us, we were told to seek out the mortal whose name was Zuko."

Zuko backed away slowly from the goddesses as they continued their advancement, his heart raced slightly as his gaze flickered from one to the other and then the next, "So, Zuko of the Fire Nation," La spoke, "whom do you chose?" he gulped out of fear as his eyes rested on the golden apple before looking up at the three divine women before him. How could he possibly choose?

* * *

**The Water Nation**

Katara stood before an ornate golden gilded mirror, her hands running delicately through her dark, dampened curls, humming a soft tune she remembered on the wind. She closed her eyes for a moment, envisioning a man with the most handsome features cradling her small infant body. His eyes were saddened, she could hear his faint heartbeat and see his distant smile. He was the man who had placed this tune in her mind. He was the man who haunted her dreams every anniversary of her mother's death. But why, who was he and why was he cradling and singing to her when she did not even know him?

Sighing in defeat, Katara opened her morbid eyes, pulling her hair back in a messy bun before wrapping stringed jewels about her hair. Her gown was simple, a peach colored silk that hung snuggly round her feminine curves, then falling loosely after passing her hips. Small slits on either side of her dress rose up to her mid thigh, before opening in a V shape and dropping down carelessly. Underneath she wore her wrappings for her bottoms, and strapless wrappings to hold her breasts in place, seeing how the dress did little to that affect.

After applying only simple plush makeup, she examined herself in the mirror much closer, running a finger under her eyes before pinching her cheeks. A rosy tint appearing from her brazed attentions faintly, just the way she liked it. Sighing, she straightened herself before twirling around, coming face to face with her brother Hahn.

She squealed as he pulled her body into his, his arms wrapping round her torso, "Hahn!" she pulled herself away, turning around quickly to make sure her idiot, elder brother didn't mess anything up. She leaned forward, her one hand resting on the water filled basin below while the other inspected her body. She leaned forward, just enough to have her body in the form of a bent L and unbeknownst to her, it was making her brother rather…uncomfortable.

"Katara," he chided, his hands gripping her waist tenderly, "we have to go," his voice was barely a whisper when he caught her gaze in the mirror's reflection, "father will be furious if we are not there to greet Yue's husband to be."

He saw the way her eyes rolled in the back of her head, and felt her body shift beneath his ginger touch, "Calm yourself brother," she brushed her body backwards, her romp bouncing into his pelvis in a playful manner, "I will be done momentarily," she smiled, not knowing what it was she was doing to him. He was a man after all and she was claimed to be the most enchanting, seductress in the world. And he was only moments away from what men had dreamt of so fondly.

But he bit back his unnatural cravings for his younger sister, cursing and mentally slapping himself for even thinking of her that way. What would their mother think? Clearing his throat he removed his hands from her body, pulling himself back far enough to where they were out of reach from one another.

Katara glanced up at her brother's reflection in the mirror, watching as he removed himself from her body and momentarily she missed the warmth that radiated from his touch, but did little to demand it back. She finished running a finger over her lips, molding the lip color to perfection. She didn't want to draw too much attention away from her sister, seeing how this was her wedding day and evening celebration! As she began to pull back, the water beneath her in the basin began to move slightly.

Small ripples formed and in an instant she saw what she believed to be the most handsome face in all the world. Golden irises like the sun pierced into her gaze, his features were rugged and divine, and his lips thin yet full at the same time. His face, lean yet built like that of a man, youthful, but a man nonetheless. Her hand went up to stifle her gasp and as quickly as it came, it vanished before her eyes, making her doubt her own sanity.

"Katara?" Hahn's voice beckoned her, pulling her attention away from the water. If he knew what had happened, he did not let on that he knew.

She shook her head lightly before clearing her throat and turning to face him, "Ready," she stated in a perky tone. Her hand reached out, wrapping around his arm as he led her out of her chamber. With a playful move, she bumped hips with him, chuckles emitting from the both of them.

* * *

**The Fire Nation**

La was the first to move, "Choose me Zuko, I am La. I can give you wealth beyond your dreams."

The next to speak was Song, "Song brings victory and glory forever," the offer was tempting. But why bribe him with such gifts he would never use in the first place?

Then, the last of them to approach him was Kiya, her hand gingerly plucking the small golden apple from La's hands, "Look into its face Zuko, see what Kiya gives," the golden surface of the apple began to shift, changing somewhat as he leaned in closer, the apple floating to his outstretched hand,

"The most beautiful woman in the world," she paused as a woman's face scathed across the surface of the apple, "Katara."

Zuko's breath fled from his body as he beheld a beauty unlike any other he had seen. Her cobalt eyes gazing up at him in curiosity, her skin beautiful and exotic, dark curls confined behind her head, and lips…plush and plump, ripe for the picking. He gulped hesitantly as he glanced up at Kiya, the three all but knowing whom he had chosen as the Fairest One.

Kiya smiled to herself as she watched Zuko gaze into the apple, pleased with her victory.

* * *

**The Water Nation**

Hahn and Katara walked through the open terraced halls of the palace in a hurry. From the distance, Katara could see the massive barrage of men approaching from the hillside and she could make out the few men that lead the royal party.

Averting from their destined path, Katara approached the balcony, leaning over the railing slightly to get a better look at the men approaching.

"Katara," Hahn sighed as he pulled at her hand, but Katara pulled it back with some force, "Katara we must get going if we are to greet them."

Katara smiled, leaning forward even more as her free hand stretched out, pointing openly at the man leading the party, "That there, is he the man who is to marry our sister?" she asked, receiving a defeated sigh from her elder brother.

Soon she felt his weight next to hers, leaning against the railing as she was, much like when they were children not so long ago, "Yes, Prince Long Feng. He'll be the high King of the Earth Kingdom one day."

"And that one there, the younger one?" she asked.

Hahn gave the man the look over before continuing, "That's Prince Long Feng's younger brother, Prince Haru by five years. Rumor has it," Hahn leaned in closer to Katara, their shoulders brushing against one another as he whispered in her ear, "he hates living in his brother's shadow."

Katara gave him a sideway glance with a wiry smirk, "Really?" her brow raised teasingly as he pushed himself away from the balcony railing.

"Yes, now come on," his hand grabbed hold of hers, tugging her away from the balcony, "before father becomes outraged."

She tossed her head back, glowering up at the sky as a disheveled, "Uggghhh!" escaped her lips as she allowed Hahn to drag her through the palace.

* * *

They rode swiftly up the ravenous hill in which the palace of the Water Nations was perched upon. Servants baring gifts and tributes slowly trudged up behind him and his elder brother as the vastly approached the palace gates.

Haru had been in a daze the entire way up here, not wanting to suffer through his brother's wondrous wedding feast. It was not that he did not love his brother, for he did, he just hated his gloating ways. He wondered what this Princess Yue looked like, if she was as beautiful as they had said. He wondered even still if her younger sister, Katara, the woman known for her beauty was as beautiful as everyone had mentioned.

After what seemed like an eternity, they arrived within the palace open courtyard, the King Hakoda, his daughter and son waiting for their arrival…but according to all that they heard, there should be one more daughter and one more son at his side.

"Prince Long Feng," Hakoda bowed respectfully, "and Prince Haru," he regained his formal posture, his hands folding regally behind his back, "I welcome you to the Water Nations," both young princes bowed to the King and his children.

"Great Hakoda, made greater by his kindness. We thank you for your kind welcome," Long Feng began, his eyes grazing over the woman's body that stood next to the King's side, whom he thought was perhaps his wife to be.

Hakoda smiled at the young prince, "Made greater by my most beautiful and obedient daughter," Hakoda shifted his gaze to his daughter on his arm, smiling tenderly at her as she too returned the gesture, "may I present, my daughter," he took her hand in his, escorting her lightly towards the young Prince Long Feng, "Princess Yue."

Their hands joined together as Hakoda's vanished from hers, he stood back next to his second son Sokka, watching as Long Feng tenderly held Yue's hands, looking devotionally in her eyes as he began to speak, "Princess Yue, I hereby claim you as my wife," he declared, his gaze shifting slightly at a sudden and abrupt noise.

Katara and Hahn ran frantically down the halls, seeing how the Princes of the Earth Kingdom had already entered their courtyard. Hahn saw the opening, but noticed the Prince conducting the formal wedding agreement for acknowledging Yue as his wife and quickly wrapped his arms around Katara's waist. A squeal erupted from her lips as he pulled her back slightly, trying not to invade the moment shared between the two newly wedded youths. But it was too late for that. The moment Katara's squeal seeped from her lips, all eyes were on the young pair, even the deadly, dangerous eyes of their father.

"And who is this?" Long Feng questioned curiously, his eyes never wavering from Katara's face.

Hakoda stepped forth, his eyes filled with rage and disappointment as he locked gazes with Katara, "My youngest, still a child. An untamed, disrespectful child who knows no bounds."

Hahn stiffened at their father's harsh words towards his sister and absentmindedly reached out, cupping her hand in his, "Her name, my lord."

The young Prince Haru inquired as he locked his eyes on the young woman, who at the moment shifted her eyes to greet his before looking down in shame.

"Katara," Hakoda stated, "my lord."

Haru seemed baffled for words as he gazed upon the breath taking beauty before him, not noticing the dangerous glare he was receiving from her brothers as they advanced slightly, "Katara," he breathed softly.

From where he stood, Hahn saw his father's gaze shift to him and made the brief contact, seeing the distress and anxiety in his eyes. He nodded his head accordingly, telling Hahn what to do and to do it now. Hahn merely lowered his eye s as he invisibly nodded his head, his grip on Katara's hand becoming tighter.

"Father," he spoke up, "I shall take Katara to her rooms," he began to tug pleadingly at Katara's hand, seeing how she would possibly refuse to move.

"Yes you shall," Hakoda began, his tone lathered in hatred and obvious distain, "and as punishment for your disrespectful behavior, you shall miss the wedding feast this evening."

Katara felt her heart sink in her chest, she wanted to plead and beg her father to let her attend, seeing how her sister seemed somewhat distressed and unhappy at his decision. Plus, she didn't want to be cooped up in her rooms all evening only to have him enter hours after the festivities in a drunken rage, screaming and yelling at her as he always did. If it weren't for her siblings love, Katara would have fled the palace long ago, but it was because of their love, their hearts that kept her here.

Long Feng glanced back at Katara, his eyes roaming over her ravaging body before glancing over at his bride, seeing the obvious distress, "My lord, I see my bride is distressed," he slowly approached the King and his bride, "you're quite right, Yue's little sister is but a child," his eyes locked with Katara's briefly before he glanced back at his father-in-law, "a child who meant no harm. Why not invite her to join us this evening?" he suggested, receiving a shocked look from the King and a loving, and thankful look from his bride.

Before Hakoda could even utter words to express his distain towards the idea, Prince Haru spoke up, "That seems fair enough," he shifted his gaze from his brother to the king, then back to Katara who was still in her brother's hold, "Princess Katara, it would honor me to escort you to the wedding feast this evening."

She smiled tenderly at him, bowing her head in acceptance before hearing her father's demands, "Very well. Hahn, take her to her rooms to prepare her for this evening."

Hahn bowed respectfully to his father, then to the two Earth Kingdom Princes before him, "Yes father," and with that, he took Katara by the hand, walking her down the hall muttering slightly under his breath, "We're in so much trouble."

* * *

Katara was fuming, "He's infuriating!" she stormed down the hall, Hahn quick on her heels, "Why is it that I am the only one he gets angered with?" she spun around, her face only inches from Hahn's as he tried backing away, "I mean, you where there! You were also causing a distraction. So why didn't you get into any trouble?"

When he didn't give her an answer right away, she turned around, throwing her hands up into the air, mumbling obscene things along the way. Hahn took a deep breath before following after her; he didn't like seeing his baby sister upset and he certainly didn't like the way their father treated her. Perhaps, perhaps it was time to tell her the truth.

When he found her again, she was tucked away in her rooms, sitting at the foot of the bed, her eyes cast downward in an angered glare at the floor. He slowly pushed the door open, before closing it behind him and not once did she look up to see who it was. She already knew. His hand carefully massaged the back of his neck, running from the nodule of the spine, up to the point where the neck and skull connected. Slowly he sat down next to her, watching her for a moment in silence before giving her a light, playful nudge.

"Hey," he whispered, lowing his head down a bit so she could make eye contact with him, "listen to me," his hand reached out, a mind of it's own, cupping her chin gently, pulling her face towards his, "no matter how father may treat you, you've never done anything wrong."

For a moment she allowed her face to remain in his grasp before slowly pulling away, her body shifting away from his, "I know why father treats me the way he does Hahn," her hands wrapped around her body, warming her arms slightly as if there was a sudden chill, "its just," she sighed, "I hoped that over the years, his hatred towards me would change somehow, but I guess…" she trailed off, feeling his larger hands on her shoulders. Sudden warmth began to emit in the pit of her stomach at their contact, but she brushed that feeling aside.

"Tara, did…did father ever tell you how mother died?" Hahn's strong voice cracked a little, causing the young woman to shift in her bed once more, this time facing him.

She shook her head, "It was because of me," her eyes cast downward, her hands fumbling with her dress.

One brow rose as he thought of the possibilities, "Did he tell you it was your fault?" anger suddenly consumed him at the idea of their father telling Katara that she was the reason their mother had died.

Katara looked up at him, tears pooling beneath her lids, "He didn't have to," she whispered, averting her gaze for a moment before continuing, "I could see it in his eyes, the way he looks at me. I know I was the reason for our mother's death, Hahn. Father was just generous enough not to tell me."

Hahn's grips on Katara's shoulders tightened for a moment, anger consuming him further. He couldn't believe that after all these years; his father made Katara believe their mother had died while giving birth to her. He knew that their father wouldn't have told her the truth…for a while, but to keep such a secret like this, for this long? What kind of a man was he?

"Tara," his voice wavered as he spoke, bringing her face up to his, "know this, what happened to mother was not your fault," his voice suddenly became strong, "you had nothing to do with her death."

Her anger, frustration and confusion finally got the best of her, after all these years, "Then how did she die!" she stormed from his hold, fuming her way towards the balcony, her eyes cast on the setting sun.

Hahn didn't know whether now would be a good time to tell Katara the truth, for he did not know the affects it would have. But he knew that it was not fair for him to know the truth, for his father and sister…hell, the entire world to know the truth and Katara not know. He hated seeing her hid away in darkness. So, with all the strength he had in him, Hahn slowly trudged towards the balcony, watching as the wind graced his sister's dress and loose locks before approaching her. His hands reached out, wrapping tenderly around her stomach as he pulled her into his chest. His breath, hot against the nape of her neck, his eyes, watching the setting sun just as she. Most times, he would see this as a very intimate moment, a time where other men would have been tempted to have their way with her, but not him. He was her brother, he loved her more than life itself and he would do anything to protect her. And for years, he thought that keeping the truth from her would somehow protect her, but now he knew that it only tore down her strong willed defenses little by little when their father did not show his affection or love for her.

"Katara," he whispered, his grip tightening round her small waist, "what I am about to tell you is like stones in my heart," he could feel her breath against his cheek, he could feel the steady rise and fall of her chest, but then, he could feel the quickening of her pulse, the racing stampede of her heart and he knew that she was afraid, but only slightly.

Her body quivered slightly, "What is it Hahn?" as she leaned into him, she could feel his heart skipping its rhythmic beat and she began to feel worried.

"Katara," he paused slightly, his hands turning his baby sister round to face them, pressing her body against the cool alabaster railing of the balcony, "our mother didn't die in child birth. She," again he paused, his eyes wavering over hers, looking for something that would tell him she would understand, but he found no such solace, "our mother killed herself, Katara."

For a moment there was silence. Katara's features were numb and still, looking as if someone had slapped her in the face, "Katara?" Hahn's thumb began to trace her cheekbone as she stared blankly up at him.

Then, small whimpers escaped her lips, tears began to trail down her cheeks as she pulled herself into her brother's embrace, allowing his warmth and love to surround her. She buried her face deep in his chest, her lips brushing against the fabric of his shirt as she spoke, "Why? Why would she do such a thing?" she didn't bother looking up, she didn't want to read the emotions his face would be telling her. But he said nothing, his hands reached up, brushing down her back tenderly. His chest rumbling softly as he began to hum the same tune she had but hummed only moments ago. And she felt herself lulling in his hold.

"Tell me," she whispered, "tell me why she did it."

Hahn's humming stopped, his gentle caresses stopped, his voice, velvet with hatred, cold and distain, "She was raped, Katara."

Hearing that last word, Katara pulled herself from him, "What?" she asked unbelievingly, "Our mother?" Hahn nodded his head, "Who?" her voice was barely a whisper, choking out a single syllable before she forcibly spoke, "Who was it that committed such a horrid crime!"

"Katara," Hahn reached out, pulling Katara to him once again, wanting to hold onto her as he told her everything, "Our mother was raped by your father," he felt her body stiffen under his words, felt her head shaking in his arms, "the mightiest of gods," slowly he pulled her back so he could look into her eyes, "Katara, your father is Tui."

Her breath hitched in the back of her throat, her body trembled violently as she backed away from him, "No," she whispered.

* * *

**The Fire Nation**

Kiya smiled as she gentle took the apple perched in Zuko's hand, smiling delightedly at her victory, "You have chosen well, Zuko," Song and La began to fade, leaving only he and the goddess of love together, "she is yours."

Before he had the chance to voice anything, Kiya vanished before his eyes, leaving only a small lamb in her wake. With a smirk, Zuko pushed himself away from the wall, reaching out and plucking the lamb up from the ground, "You need to stop running off, Brahi," he chided the lamb as he made his way through the underground cavern. Once they broke into the daylight, he let loose the lamb, watching as it ran into the herd. With a heavy sigh, Zuko pulled himself upward, to where he was now standing, leaning heavily on his staff. But something in the distance caught his eye. Narrowing his slits he could make out horses on the ravine, heading for his village.

"Soldiers," he whispered as he darted in their direction, his heard of sheep flocking after him.

"Please," Bato pleaded, his hands grasping hold of the soldier's forearm, "Do not take my bull. He's all I have to plow his majesty's fields," his hand outstretched to the hundreds of cropping fields that surrounded the small village. But, by the disgruntled and disgusted look on the soldier's face as he tore his arm away from Bato's grasp, told him he could care less.

"Who do you think it was that demanded such a beast," the soldier's snide comment sent waves of flustering frustration over Bato, "he demands a fine beast to the winner of the games, in honor of our great and majestic, Agni."

Bato shook his head, "Surly his majesty could have found a more supple bull?" his hand stretched out towards his own, who was perhaps only five or six years of age, "My bull was built to endure long hours of plowing these fields. His meat his course and tough, not a divine taste for any winner."

The soldier seemed to think this over, but, in the split moment, shook his head, "We take the bull!" he shouted, commanding several of his men to take the damned beast, "And you would do wise to keep silent," again he pushed Bato several paces back, receiving only a glare from the latter.

Slowly he turned his attention towards his men, watching as they struggled to get the bull out of the pin.

Zuko kept his position as he watched the scene below. He watched as the soldiers devoured their food, drank their wine and stole water from their well. He watched as his father begged and pleaded them to not take Shimon, but had seen how pleading hadn't taken any affect. He watched as they tried to force the animal from its pen with no avail and finally, as he heard the beasts moaning protest, something in him snapped.

He was tired of these soldiers raiding their village, he was tired of these soldiers ravaging their women and stealing their livestock and goods. All for the sake of the King's pleasure! He finally had had enough! He remembered when he was a boy, his father once said that a time would come when a man would have to stand up to these brutes and say enough. Today, for him, appeared to be that day.

Slowly he slid from his perched hiding place over the village, creeping around the horses and dodging other soldiers as they passed. No one was taking his father's bull, no more soldiers were going to raid his village and take what spoils they desired and no one was going to be left untouched. Suddenly he felt a fire in the pit of his stomach, rising through his esophagus…steam or was it smoke, billowed from his mouth. It startled him slightly, but he gulped down the ash taste and continued his approach. He didn't know where that came from…but at the moment he didn't care. He just wanted to rid his village of these swine that called themselves soldiers.

Finally, after making his way past the sinful, traitorous fiends, he came behind the soldier, seeing his father who at the time was facing him, shake his head slightly at what he was about to do. He brought his hand out, tapping the soldier's shoulder violently.

"What?" the soldier snapped, spinning around only to have his face collide with the butt end of Zuko's staff.

Zuko heard the sheathing of swords, and glanced up in time to see three men running at him like wild beasts. His grip on his staff tightened as he began dodging and blocking their forceful blows one by one. In the crowd that began to form around them, he could hear his father's pleas, but did everything to ignore them.

"Zuko! My son, please! Stop this!" and yet, he continued anyway.

Suddenly, a sword came down, slicing into his forearm like milk butter, blood spewing from the freshly opened wound at a rapid pace. He hissed loudly in pain, still dodging blow after blow. Deep nicks chiseling their way into the wood of his staff. Suddenly, as he yelled out in pain, for he could take it no longer, fire erupted from his lips, flames breaching the air. His eyes widened in fear, clamping his mouth shut as he glanced the soldiers' way. They began to retreat, his palms, once sweaty and hot, were now burning like they were on fire. The wood gave off a charred, deadened smell and he could see smoke emitting from its timbers. He released his grip on the staff, starring bewilderedly at his hands as smoke rose up from his palms.

He felt his father's grip on his arms, pulling him hurriedly away from the soldiers, one whimpering,

"Impossible," before scattering away with the bull in tow.

"Father," Zuko's voice trembled, sweat began to accumulate across his brow, "what's happening to me?" Before Bato had the chance to answer his son, Zuko collapsed in his father's arms.

* * *

**The Water Nation**

For several moments they stood there together on the balcony in silence. Katara wrapped up in her brother's arms as she wept uncontrollably. How could a god, a god rape her mother? This was something she did not understand, nor did she think she would want to. She was so angry, angry that her mother was raped, angry that she had killed herself, angry that everyone had kept the truth from her. She was angry most of all, because her father thought she should have been the one to die, not her mother. Just thinking of that, Katara shivered in Hahn's arms, causing him to wrap his arms tighter around her form, running his hands up and down her back and arms. She wanted things to be all right, she wanted her father to love and accept her…but now, knowing such horrid truth, she knew that he would never love her the way she wanted. He would never love her at all.

Taking a deep breath, Katara pulled away from Hahn's strong hold, wiping away her tears with his help. She sniffled slightly, before brushing past him to adjust herself accordingly. Her face was ruined from her obsessive crying, tear trails stained her cheeks. Her hair was disgruntled from Hahn's loving embrace and her dress creased and wrinkled. She almost had to giggle at herself for acting so foolish. After all, tonight was her sister's wedding night and there could be no tears shed on a glorious day.

As she stood there, ridding her face of imperfections, Hahn came behind her, arms crossed over his chest, body leaning against the doorframe. He watched her in silence as she timidly stroked away every small detail that had ruined her beautiful features.

Then, as they stood there in silence, a knock came to Katara's door, jolting Hahn's slightly, "My Prince, are you there?" someone called out.

Hahn sighed in defeat, never did there seem to be a moment in his life where he could just have peace, "Yes, what is it?"

"My Prince, King Hakoda has requested your presence immediately!" the voice boomed from the other side of the door.

Hahn ran his hand down his face before weaving it through his hair, "Very well, I'll be there momentarily," he glanced Katara's way, seeing her oceanic eyes on him. She offered him a tender smile before turning around to face him.

"Go on, I'll catch up," she shrugged her shoulders.

He approached, "I don't want you coming to the feast alone," he stated, his hands gripped her arms tenderly, "I'll come back, if you'd like."

She chuckled, "Did you forget," her voice was filled with fake amusement, "our sister's brother-in-law has offered to be my escort," she straightened her posture slightly, having a pompous air about her before both chuckled slightly, "I'll be fine."

He nodded, "If you're sure…" his sentence trailed off.

Katara placed a hand on his face; her lips grazed his cheek before giving him a brief hug, "I'm sure. Now go, before father becomes even more furious with the both of us."

And with that, Hahn left.

After she was sure he had gone, her hands gripped tightly round the basin that stood mid waist, the water surging with her rage. She watched as it rumbled, like tiny tremors, watching as ripples formed across the surface in several areas, as if it were raining. Her eyes slowly rose to greet her reflection, and for the first time, she saw herself when she was consumed by a darkness that dwelled within her. She had never seen herself in such a state before…it was like it wasn't her at all, but another person entirely. Closing her eyes tightly with a deep breath, Katara turned away from the mirror, the water began to find a steady calm. She took several deep breaths before opening her eyes to see that she was still alone. With a last glance in the mirror and an adjustment here and there she quickly exited her room, all the while noticing the man who stood next to her bed.

His hand reached out, tracing the side of her bed as he slowly approached the balcony, "Katara," he whispered her name; eyes marred with sadness looked up at the night sky.

* * *

Music, drunken laughter and ambitious ramblings filled the air. Katara merely focused on casual conversation with her brothers, as her sister was preoccupied with their _father _and her husband. The wedding was absolutely nothing like Katara had expected. The few simple words where Long Feng declared Yue as his wife was the ceremony and now…now was the celebration.

As she sat there, starring of absentmindedly into space, she heard the cracking of nutshells, grinding against flesh and noted that Sokka was terrorizing the precious nutmegs. She followed his gaze, seeing that he threw invisible daggers at their sister's new husband and Katara could not help but giggle slightly, catching Hahn and Sokka's attention.

"Honestly Sokka," she reached out, her hand unfolding his clamped fist, brushing away the crumbled remains, "what did the nutmegs ever do to you?"

Sokka looked down at his palm, scattered with barked remains and gave her and Hahn a sheepish smile, "Sorry," he muttered before shifting his gaze back to Yue and Long Feng.

Katara watched as Sokka's entire domineer changed. She had never seen him so…tense, unless he and Hahn were training, but other than that, this was an entirely different side of him…almost, possessive? She brushed her thoughts away when she suddenly saw Long Feng's eyes on her; her sister's attention was diverted towards their father. She felt something in her chest flutter, but not in a good way. The way he looked at her, like a crazed, starving man, scared her. She averted her gaze for a moment, glancing around the room, but then her eyes met the same exact look, only this time it was coming from Long Feng's younger brother, Haru.

Her brow knitted together as she reached forward, grabbing several plucked grapes before popping them into her mouth one by one. Hahn had whispered few words in her ears, but all things seemed to drown themselves out as she saw two of the most powerful men in the world, starring at her as if she were the only female in the room, let alone the world. This made her feel very uncomfortable, seeing how one had just married her sister and how the other…well, wasn't what she wanted.

Again Hahn spoke to her, only this time she didn't respond, her gaze kept shifting back and forth between the brothers, catching several other men captivated by her. It began to scare her and Hahn seemed to notice a difference in the way she was breathing and the way her eyes shifted back and forth. When he tried to get Katara's attention, she noted that the only time Long Feng tore his eyes away from her was when Yue would ask him a question directly or would comment on something here and there. But other than that, he never tore his eyes from her body.

A hand grabbed hold of her shoulder, startling her slightly, "Katara?"

She blinked rapidly, her eyes adjusting and focusing on her brother as he talked to her, "What? What did you say?" she asked, completely flustered.

Hahn raised a brow, "I said, would you like to get some air, seeing how stuffy it's getting in here," he slowly trailed off, waiting for her response, but also eyeing her curiously. She knew, by the look in his eyes that he was going to ask her what was wrong and she already knew this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation. But, if it got her out of this damned room filled with lusting men, she would prefer that.

She nodded her head, placing her hand in his as he extended it out to her, "Yes," he pulled her up to her feet, with a last look over her shoulder, she noted how most the men halted in what they were doing, watching her as Hahn wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "please," she muttered breathlessly as they made their exit.

The night air was chilled, but only slightly and Katara found herself welcoming the winds cool embrace. She took a deep breath as she parted through the guards that stood abroad the terrace, leaving room for both her and Hahn to stand and admire the night sky. She loved coming up here. _Father, _or better yet, Hakoda would never allow her and her siblings up on the roof, declaring that it was far too dangerous and they would hurt themselves. But when he would sleep, they would sneak out on a perfectly good night, much like tonight and would rest atop the palace rooftops, pointing out constellations and dwelling on life. They would lie there until the sun would rise and sneak into bed before _father _would notice their absence.

She loved nature, she loved the world around her, but she hated the deceit and the lies that consumed people…even those she loved dearly. Though Hakoda wasn't her father, he did care for her well being. Whether he is doing it out of duty or love, she did not know fully, but he did prove himself capable of taking care of her, at least up until this point in time.

"So," Hahn's low voice broke the silence between them and her personal musings, "you looked," he paused, trying to find the right words to describe her state, "weary in there."

She laughed slightly before turning her head his way, "What gave it away?" she asked, sarcasm riding every word.

Hahn merely laughed, his hand massaging his shoulder as he looked out across the night sky, his eyes reflecting the natural wonder above them, "Intuition I guess," his brow cocked as he eyed her from the corner of his eye, "you were never one to hide your feelings much, Katara."

"You could always read me like an open papyrus scroll, Hahn," Katara sighed, leaning her head into her hand as she leaned against the terrace railing.

He merely smiled, bumping playfully into her arm, "Comes with being an older brother."

She nodded, "Ah, I see," her eyes darting sideways for a moment before returning up to the sky.

For a while they stayed this way, in blissful silence, enjoying the view, but, the festivities from inside began to grow louder, echoing from the halls and out onto the terrace, reaching their ears. And it was then, that Katara decided to ask her brother something.

"Hahn," her voice was barely a whisper, part of her hoping that he hadn't heard her call his name.

But alas, he responded to her with a gentle, "Hmm?"

Her fingers danced together, intertwining and interweaving as she tried to ask him this without making her feel, embarrassed?

"Do you," she took a deep breath, turning herself to face him, "do you think I'm…beautiful?" She heard his breath hitch, she could see the muscles beneath his clothing stiffen and suddenly she felt ashamed of herself for asking her brother such a question. With a deep sigh, she turned away from him, "Never mind," she whispered on the turn, but was halted by his hand that attached itself to her forearm.

His breathing was somewhat shallow as he pulled her back towards him, his arm wrapping firmly round her shoulders, "You know I do," he whispered, "you are the most beautiful woman I have ever known," she laxed in his arms, seeming to be pleased with his answer but that did not sedate his curiosity, "Why do you ask such a thing anyways?" he prodded.

Katara stiffened slightly, her head shifting back towards the ruckus of the party before turning back, "It's just," she shrugged her shoulders, "every time men are near me, they can't take their eyes off me and tonight…" her sentenced died in her throat somewhat before she cleared it, speaking once more, "they look at me with such lust and desire…even men who are already taken," she hinted towards their newly wedded brother-in-law.

She could feel her brother shift beside her, pressing closer to her, "It's because you're beautiful and because you strong spirit," he whispered, his eyes becoming dark slightly, "men want to tame creatures such as you, because it is a challenge for them. You create a starving madness in men, Katara," he began to speak as if he were warning her, seeing her perplexed feature, "you have no idea what madness lies in men, Katara," his grip on her tightened as he pulled her into him, "all men."

"Even you," she whispered, keeping her head firmly against his shoulder.

Hahn didn't know whether to answer her truthfully, or lie. He couldn't count on one hand how many times he felt himself seduced by his little sister, or how many times he had to persuade himself to hold back his emotions. For all his life he knew she was only his half sister, but that didn't make the sin less sinful. He wanted to keep the relationship that he had with Katara as it always been, honest and open. But he wanted it to remain. If he told her the truth…would she still love him?

Taking a deep breath, he rubbed her arm with hand as he whispered, "Even me."

For the longest time he waited for her to pull from his grasp, slap him and run away. Curse him or something…and yet, she did none of those things. Instead she turned to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, burying her face deeper into his chest. This action confused him, but also relieved him as well. Timidly he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to the point that their bodies could have welded together.

"Thank you," her voice was muffled by his shirt, "for telling me the truth."

His heart fluttered and he figured she could sense it, but he went ahead and responded, "What did you expect me to do? Lie to you?"

She smiled into his shirt, burying her face deeper, "I just wanted to know that even you were tempted."

"Katara," his breathing became heavy, "I've known you since your birth. I've seen you through all your trials and tribulations and I have been there for you when others have not. I know you inside and out, as if you were my own hand and," he paused, lifting her chin to face him, "I can read your emotions like an opened scroll. I know when you will do things before you even know most the time," his lips descended down on her nose, "and though I am your brother, I am still a man. A man who has been tempted and tested by the will of the gods, day in and day out and have managed to pass everyday accordingly," he paused, brushing a few loose strands of hair from her face, "I will always be tempted, but because of my love for you, I will never be tempted enough."

She grabbed hold of him tighter now, more than she ever did, "You're my best friend, brother."

Hahn merely smiled as he patted her back gingerly, the weight of his burdens finally lifted in one night, "As you are mine, sister."

Katara snuggled her face deeper into Hahn's chest as she reveled in his warm embrace. She enjoyed the way he held her, so loving, genuine and caring. She always felt protected when he held her or when he was simply around and she hoped and prayed that this feeling never left her. But, as all things came to an end, she knew that one day she and her brother would no longer be able to see one another every waking moment and the thought terrified her. She knew no others that would make her feel safe, not like him…except perhaps, that boy in the water. She felt a strange feeling bubbling deep within the pit of her stomach just thinking about him, but for now, rushed her thoughts to other things.

* * *

**The Fire Nation**

His body was trembling something fierce, his brow was littered with sweat beads and he was burning up. Bato had taken a damp rag every few minutes to try and keep his son's fever down, but it wasn't working quite like he had hoped. His temperature only seemed to rise and this scared Bato greatly. He was in transition.

Taking a deep breath, he reached for a bucket of fresh water, dipping the rag beneath the wavering surface before pulling it out and wringing of all excess liquid. He knew this time would come; he had waited for it since his son was thirteen. Before there were some signs, but never any like the one he had witnessed today. When the guard saw Zuko's ability, the only thing that ran through his mind was fear. Only the royal family members were gifted with firebending, they were the direct descendents of Agni. No other family was gifted with such abilities, not unless they were offspring who married nobility. But, in this case, to the soldier's eye, Zuko was neither. He was a peasant farmer in the remote village of Mount Ida, spewing fire from his lips as if he were the fire god himself. Bato feared the soldier would breath word to the King, seeing how the King's son was taken to Mount Ida to die…he would probably look into it further, question things and perhaps…take his son away.

A pain suddenly wrapped his heart. He knew one day he would have to tell his son the truth, one day his son would leave to venture off on his own…but he never saw it coming upon him so fast. With another dreary sigh, he soaked the cloth before wringing it out and dabbing it against Zuko's forehead.

"Please," Bato whispered, "save my son."

Suddenly, Zuko's body began to convulse, his eyes fluttered open in narrowed slits. Through gritted teeth he spoke to his father, "What's happening to me?" his voice was raspy and raw…only for a short time.

Bato continued dabbing his forehead, "You have an intense fever," removing some of the dark shaggy locks that stuck to Zuko's forehead, "this should cool you down."

Zuko licked his lips, shifting slightly, "So thirsty," he choked out.

"Here is some clean water," Bato nodded, taking a small ladle and filling its basin with water. He then reached behind Zuko's head, lifting his head upwards and brought the cool metal to his lips. Zuko downed the water, but his body wanted more. In a quick movement, he shot his hand out, grabbing hold of the bucket and began downing the water in a furious chug. In only a few seconds, water had drizzled out onto his body, most flowing into his mouth and with a forceful throw; he threw the bucket to the opposite end of the room. He began coughing forcefully as he turned from Bato, lying helplessly on his side.

Bato scooted the cotton blanket up over his son's body, rubbing his back gingerly as he watched helplessly as his son, transitioned, "Stay under the blankets and sweat this out my son."

But Zuko didn't hear him, for darkness had already consumed him.

* * *

**Eh, eh? What do you think?**


	3. In Which We Stand In Awe

**AN: Ok, so here is the next chapter...and I must say it is VERY LONG! But after this chapter, the newest segments will begin. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think guys!**

* * *

When Zuko woke, he felt more alive than he ever had before. He had risen when the sun had barely begun to peek over Mount Ida and had stretched his limbs with such ease. His body seemed more flexible, more fluid. He took his staff, as he always did in the morning and practiced several rounds of battle movements, strategic attacks and blows that would drop an opponent in less than a few seconds. But, after awhile, his curiosity got the better of him. He sat down on the stone wall that wrapped around his village, his staff leaning against it lightly and he began studying his hands. When touching his body, they felt, normal. But when touching other things, they seemed to be hotter than normal. Take a leaf for example. Shortly after his morning training, he plucked a pomegranate fruit from the tree, its leaves falling off into his hands. The fruit he pulled apart with ease, sucking its supple juices before biting into it fully. After he had finished the fruit, he noticed the leaves burning slightly in the palm of his hand. The outer edges curling up like a cat's tail, small embers eating away at it.

"I wonder," he thought slightly, increasing the temperature in his own body as if he knew how to do it all along, and then suddenly, flames engulfed the leaf, his palm igniting and a single flame levitated above his flesh. He starred amazed at his ability to control and command fire and he wondered if any other beings could possess such abilities. When the sun had fully risen to early morning, he leapt from the wall to find his father. He had games to attend to in the Palace city and a bull to win back.

When he approached his village, he could hear his father shouting his name in a frantic tone and Zuko suddenly remembered the last time his father had seen him, he was ill ridden and frightened. And now, finds him missing. Quickly he ran back into the village to see his father standing there worried sick and couldn't help but offer him an apologetic smile before sitting his worried father down.

"I'm fine," he explained, "I feel amazing! And look at this," he snapped his fingers and a small flame emitted from his finger tips, "how is this even possible?" he asked rhetorically.

Bato merely gazed upon his son, his eyes watching as the flame held strong and sturdy over Zuko's finger tips, wondering when the boy would suddenly realize that he never truly belong to Bato and his wife.

"I have to go," Zuko stated abruptly, pulling Bato from his thoughts.

Bato rose, "What? Go where?" he questioned as Zuko grabbed his staff.

"To Sozin father," Zuko explained, "they took something that belonged to us and I am going to fight for it," he could see the confusion and worry cross Bato's face and suddenly remembered the dream, that same look etched into the features of the man who ordered the babe's execution, but he shook such things from his mind, "I will bring back what is rightfully ours."

But Bato shook his head, "For what? They took the bull and there is no getting it back. You are not going to risk your life on livestock!" he ranted, following his son to the edge of the village.

"Father," Zuko turned to him, his hands grasping Bato's shoulders, "I will be fine, I promise. And I will bring back what is ours; they had no right to take our bull." And with that, Zuko set off for Sozin, leaving his worried father behind in the village of Mount Ida.

* * *

And so Zuko went to Sozin, the richest city in the world. Into it brought silks from the Air Nomads, spices from the Earth Kingdom, rare wood from the Water Nations. From its strategic harbor, to its massive walls, Sozin controlled all trade north and south of the Earth Kingdom and Zuko would control Sozin's fate, more than he could know.

Merchants literally littered along every walkway and pathway of the city. Customers gathered at various stalls, bartering and haggling over prices of goods, animals roamed freely whilst others were confined in pins. Noblemen with their several servants trailing behind them with goods stacked upon goods pushed their way rudely through the crowds. Merchant workers strode up to him, offering him goods from various items, "Would you like some fruit? How about some silks? Would you prefer this rare capuchin lemur?" But he would kindly reject them and continue onward.

Buildings, monuments that towered over any man stretched as far as the eye could see and Zuko found himself completely and utterly amazed. It was a place unlike anything he had ever seen before. Dancers from exotic lands stood on small platforms for wandering eyes to linger and Zuko caught himself glancing once or twice to see the girls shake their bodies in hypnotic ways, their beads and jewels clacking together, making and jingling noise. But soon, the announcer's voice of the games caught his attention and Zuko began to force himself through the crowd towards the arena where the games were being held.

As he approached, he saw his bull, decorated with flowers and adorning red shawl draped over its back. Slowly he knelt, watching as it turned to him, looking him in the eye. A smile crossed Zuko's lips to see that he had not been too late, that the games still continued and the bull had not been won over yet. Quietly, he slipped his hand through the pen, his hand beckoning the bull to come hither with a little, "Tks, tks," but a guard stepped in his way, brushing his hand from the pen. Zuko stood and with a forceful thrust, bashed his shoulder into the soldier as he pushed his way further towards the games.

Zuko watched in amazement as he walked towards the arena all the men training and combating one another before their rounds. The sound of weapons clashing, men grunting and moaning and the overall cheering of the crowd rang in his ears. He couldn't tell who was fighting at the moment, but knew that whoever was winning, certainly was a favorite with the crowd. As he continued to listen, he didn't notice the man sitting at a rather large table, covered by a rich tent and escorted by several guards.

Suddenly, a name was being shouted in unison by the crowd, "Lu Ten! Lu Ten! Lu Ten!" and as the gates to the arena parted, he was able to see a man clothed in fine armor toss his hands to the crowd, circling around the arena floor as he awaited his opponent that was now entering. Zuko wondered for a moment who he was, but then remembered that the crowned Prince of the Fire Nation was Lu Ten. He fought in the games as well?

"You hear to sign up?" a voice called to him.

Quickly Zuko looked to his left, finally noticing the man and simply nodded his head before turning his gaze back to the arena where thousands cheered for their prince.

"What's your name," the man drawled out, his eyes cast down at his papyrus scroll, his ink soaked utensil at the ready.

"Zuko," he stated as he turned towards the man and began approaching the table.

"Of," the man continued. When Zuko did not answer him, he looked up at the youth, his eyes narrowing slightly as he rolled them in annoyance, "as in where from?" he snapped slightly at Zuko's lack of knowledge.

Zuko grimaced slightly as he spoke, "Mount Ida."

After jotting down Zuko's name and location he dropped his writing utensil and began to ask Zuko various questions, beginning with, "Where's your cuirass?"

"My what?" Zuko retorted, obviously confused.

The man felt like smacking himself in the face, "Breast plate," Zuko shook his head, "no? What about a helmet," the man inquired and again Zuko shook his head. The man leaned forward, obviously concerned for the young man, his brow raised a little, "Any kind of armor?" When Zuko shook his head again the man sighed, then leaned slightly to the side, "Boy!" he called, a young boy around thirteen was organizing the weapons on the rack, "go fetch me some of that old armor," he ordered, watching as the young lad bolted off to see out his request. Turning his attention back to Zuko, he asked, "Now, how about your weapon?"

Zuko looked at the sturdy staff in his hand, clutching it tightly before brushing it before the man, "I could use this," he stated, thinking his staff would be enough.

The man leaned back in amazement, "Look, you can't win, but you can at least put on a good show," he declared, forcing Zuko's brow to furrow at his comment. With a deep sigh, he nudged his head to the side towards the rack of weapons, "Go ahead, choose one," and began to jot something down as Zuko began to make his selection. He grabbed one wooden staff like weapon with ropes wrapping around either end of it, and slammed it into the wooden support of the tent. The weapon shattered into pieces. Not even bothering to look up from his work, the man muttered, "You'll find some better than others," and Zuko slowly placed the broken weapon back, his eyes landing on a pair of duo swords, perfect condition. He knew how to handle those.

After choosing his weapons, he walked back to the table, taking the armor from the boy as he handed it to him, "Why can't I win?" he asked, not sure why the man would say such a thing.

He watched as the man drew his attention away from his work, his eyes slightly wider than before, but only out of confusion in itself, "No one ever beats Prince Lu Ten," Zuko noted how he emphasized the word 'never' greatly. For a moment Zuko stood there, then smirked as he walked away, putting his armor on, then tying the sword's holster to his backside.

After examining himself, he seemed rather pleased with his appearance and noted that the armor he was given was fit for a prince…quite literally. It was black, embedded with the Fire Nation emblem, gold trimming the outline of the armor. Parts were coated in red, like blood, but resembled blood, fire, passion. It was sturdy and plenty strong and he looked rather dashing in it, or so he thought.

As he made his way towards the entrance gate, someone called to him, "Sheppard boy! The hero of Mount Ida!" it was one of the soldiers who raided his village, the scum who he had almost killed had it not been for his father's teachings.

"Oh look," Zuko crossing his arms over his chest, his ragged hair invading his face, giving him a more mysterious look and the armor only adding to it, "the King's thief."

That seemed to piss him off. Zuko watched as the soldier stormed towards him, but was luckily stopped when the man from the table called out, "Hey! Shepherd boy, you're on," he pointed towards the soldier, "with your friend here."

Zuko nodded, watching as the soldier smirked, "I've been looking forward to a rematch," he sneered.

"Zuko of Mount Ida and Chen of Kui Long," the announcer roared, Zuko entered first, the soldier quickly on his heels.

* * *

As he approached, he did little to notice the twin Princesses watching him wearily, their gazes flickering between one another, then to their mother and father, then back to him. Both feeling a sense of nostalgia wash over them as they watched the young man, who adorned the look of a prince bow to them. They looked towards their brother Lu Ten, who prepared himself to watch the fight, seeing who he may face next.

Suddenly a vision swarmed through Mai's head, she saw something far from what she and her sister had seen long ago and suddenly felt herself gradually become at ease as she gazed upon him, "There may be hope for him after all," she whispered softly to Azula who merely sneered.

"He will be the end of us all," Azula retorted, watching wearily as the two men stood there, waiting for their father's approval to begin.

Mai merely shrugged, there had been times where she had been granted visions and Azula had not and there had been times where Azula had been granted visions and she had not. But the one thing that made her feel certain was the fact that every vision she ever saw, even those that countered ones of great tragedy were always true. Instead of being the one who would bring the Fire Nation to its knees, he would unite a world divided. Blood would be shed, lives would be lost, but in the end, there would be peace. Baby Lee who now was known as Zuko would bring peace to the world, she could feel it.

"Fight!" the announcer yelled after both opponents bowed to one another, then vigorously they attacked one another.

After the first fight, Zuko had taken down the soldier with little to no effort at all. Afterwards he went back to the waiting area, seeing his father searching for him frantically.

"Father?" Zuko called out, Bato turned to him, his eyes smiling with gratitude, "what are you doing here?"

Bato sighed, "Zuko, my son," they embraced one another for a brief moment before hearing the announcing Zuko's name. Bato froze, he pulled away from his son, his eyes pleading, "You mustn't, it's not worth it," he argued softly, but Zuko merely offered him a smile before brushing past him.

"I'll be alright father," and with that, he disappeared behind the gate, leaving Bato to hear the raging battle, sword against sword, screams of pain and agony and he couldn't help but shrink in fear. But when the announcer declared Zuko as the winner, he felt his heart flutter in glee.

Zuko stumbled in, his hand clutching his side, "Zuko," Bato rasped as he bolted to his son's side, "you must stop this, I've seen these men crush a man's head!" he snapped as Zuko walked over, splashing water on his face, "Zuko, you must never mind what happened," Bato continued, walking Zuko over to a small bench, "it is just a bull my son," Bato reprimanded. His hand reached up, cupping Zuko's chin, "Zuko, you're my only son," he paused as Zuko gasped for air slightly, "come home, I beg of you," he finished, his tone softening greatly.

But Zuko merely shook his head, his father's fingers slowly falling from his face, "You taught me to be strong," he gulped down some fresh air, "to be loyal, to fight what I believe in," the announcer called his name, catching his attention for a moment, "I love you father," he stated before standing, pulling himself from Bato's grasp.

Again he fought and again he won, but still the blows tore away at his armor, causing them to inflict some pain. He staggered back into the waiting area, collapsing on all fours; his head bowed to the earth as he gasped for air once more, Bato came to his knees, trying to get Zuko's attention. He spit blood from his mouth as Bato reached for him, "I can't stand and watch my only son get killed!" he exclaimed, but was cut short when a woman approached them.

"He's not your son," she snared, her eyes narrowing as she looked over at the young man huffing on the ground, "be gone old shepherd," she ordered.

Zuko shook his head, "Wait, he's my father," he wheezed timidly.

But Bato silenced him, "No Zuko don't, it's Princess Azula," he slowly backed away as he watched the Princess fall to her knees.

"Zuko," she whispered, watching as he huffed and gasped, clutching his side in pain.

"What?" he questioned her and suddenly felt his face getting jerked up to where he was looking the Princess in the eye. Her golden pools boring into his own, confusion ridded his face as he noted hatred and anger consuming hers.

"You should be dead," she sneered, her grip on his face tightened, watching as his eyes locked with hers boldly before he spoke.

"Give me a minute," he whispered, not knowing whether to rip his face from her grasp or to just sit there still.

"Zuko of Mount Ida verses Prince Lu Ten of Sozin!" the announcer yelled, both youths still locking their gazes defiantly.

But it was when Azula heard Lu Ten's name; she looked back at Zuko before harshly whispering, "No!" and bolted for her elder brother before the game began.

The weight of the armor was too much for him, his wounds were screaming and his body was becoming rigid and less fluid in the armor, he had to get rid of it. In doing so, he tore away his shirt, his body felt as though it was on fire and he could hardly stand the heat. When he heard his name begin called once more, he staggered out onto the arena floor, noting that Prince Lu Ten was nowhere to be seen and so he bowed respectfully to the King and his Queen then stood there waiting timidly for his opponent to show. Little did he know that Azula had rushed to Lu Ten, telling him that he was their little baby brother who they prophesized that he would be the end of the Fire Nation and that the only way to save their beloved nation, was for Lu Ten to kill him. Lu Ten was well aware of his little sister's ability, along with Mai's and he knew the prophecy well.

When he emerged from his waiting area, he noted that Zuko had no weapons with him, no armor to shield his body, simply bare-chested and loose black pants with his herding staff and he couldn't help but wonder, "You aren't going to fight me shepherd?"

Zuko merely smirked, "I'll fight you the way I live," he retorted, watching as the Prince began to strip himself of his armor. Zuko wondered what in Agni's name he was doing as he shed down to the very outfit Zuko was wearing and watched as he pulled two sets of duo swords from the soldiers that escorted him out to the arena.

"You know how to use these, right?" Lu Ten remarked, forcing Zuko to scrunch his face is detest.

"You can't end wars with sticks," Zuko sneered, watching how Lu Ten merely smirked before tossing a pair of duo swords to him. He caught them with ease and quickly parted them as Lu Ten began to circle him.

Once the word, "Fight!" was yelled, Lu Ten attacked, jabbing his swords at Zuko with such force, such madness that Zuko wondered if he were deranged. These were only games for Agni's sake! But none the less, he fought back, blocking blow after blow, waiting for the right time to strike.

As they hammered their way at one another, the King and his Queen watched with grave interest, watching as their son fought for the first time with no armor and with serious weaponry against another man in the games. Hidden behind the thrones was Princess Azula, watching as the two men fought neck and neck, neither giving anything up. Softly she whispered, "Kill him," not noticing her father quickly starring down at her, then quickly darting over to the pair of men fighting, his eyes locking onto Zuko as he fought, "kill him," he heard her whisper again as she moved behind him, now between him and his queen.

Zuko made a fatal move; Lu Ten taking advantage kicked one sword from his hand as he tried to pry the other from Zuko's hand. But in his attempt, Zuko knocked one from Lu Ten's hand, leaving them with only one weapon left. They aimed their weapon's blades at each other's throats, and since Lu Ten had the high ground, he probably would have won if it had not been for Azula screaming, "KILL HIM!" catching Lu Ten off guard.

Zuko, noting this took advantage and swiftly kicked Lu Ten's legs from underneath him, kicking his sword from his hand before dropping down on him, pinning him to the ground. Suddenly in his rage, his anger, the sword he held close to Lu Ten's neck flared with flames, and the crowd suddenly silenced themselves, watching in shock as a mere shepherd boy was able to produce fire and use it on their prince.

"Do you surrender?" Zuko grunted out, pressing the blade further towards the prince, but not daring to let the flames lick his flesh.

"I am prepared to die," Lu Ten snapped back.

Zuko's eyes flared, "I don't want your life!" he yelled into Lu Ten's face.

"Does Prince Lu Ten surrender?" the announcer yelled, waiting for Lu Ten's response.

"Does Sozin surrender?" Zuko asked, pressing Lu Ten further into the ground. After what seemed like ages, Lu Ten finally agreed, nodding his head vigorously before feeling Zuko's weight being pushed off him.

"The winner, Zuko of Mount Ida!"

Bato heard the notion and forced his way onto the arena floor. Watching his son bow before the King and Queen. Prince Lu Ten still stretched along the arena floor, gasping for air before pulling himself up, glaring dangerously at Zuko's back. He felt proud of his son, but knew that eventually, this moment would come.

"Approach, Zuko of Mount Ida," when he heard those words, he bowed his head, watching for a single moment as his son began to walk towards the King as he began to descend the steps, "Are you, Zuko, Prince Zuko?" the King asked, causing Zuko's brow to furrow. What was with these people?

"My name is Zuko, just Zuko," he replied, confused more than ever. First the Princess, then the Prince…and now the King? Who was next?

With a bowed head, Bato approached solemnly, kneeling before the King and Queen as his hands clenched at Zuko's leg, "Father," Zuko began, kneeling down to pick his son up, "I won," he smiled, Bato watched his wearily with saddened eyes, "we can go home now," his son continued, only making Bato's heart ache even more.

"You are home, my son," Bato stated, "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I should have told you long ago," but instead he rose, pulling a small purple cloth from his bag, "Great King Ozai, it is I, Bato. Long ago you asked me to take your son to Mount Ida for the gods to decide his fate. When I came upon the mountain after doing as you instructed several days later, the babe was still alive. So, I took him, raised him as my own and hoped that one day I could reunite a son to his parents," he offered up the small purple cloth to the queen, her eyes tearing up as her fingers gripped gently at the cloth.

"My son," she whispered, brushing past Bato, "my darling child," she took the purple shawl they had wrapped him in when he was born around his shoulders once more before embracing him with such sunder, Zuko felt himself lacking oxygen.

Zuko could hear the King's voice as he slowly wrapped his arms around the queen, his mother, "Bato, you've done well. You've brought home our son." But shortly after his gaze locked with Bato's, his mind was reeling. He shook his head slightly; he didn't want his father leaving him, not with these people. The princess wanted him dead, the prince already tried to kill him, who knew what the other sister was bound to do! And, he didn't want to stay. He wanted to take his bull and go back to the village where he belonged. He didn't want this, never this.

Ozai took Zuko's hand, Ursa taking the other and in a loud bellow, Ozai declared, "Welcome home! Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation!"

At first the crowd seemed to scream in whispers, but quickly it erupted into frantic cheering and delirious chanting and Zuko couldn't help but feel nervous. He looked around for his father, wonder where he had gone off to as Ozai continued announcing, "Welcome home! Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation!" and suddenly caught sight of him trudging towards the gate.

"Noble King," Zuko addressed Ozai, not yet sure about calling him father, he broke away from their grasp, quickly making his way over to Bato, his hands wrapping round his shoulders, "allow my him to stay, he was my father, is my father and I cannot imagine my life without him," he looked over at Ozai and Ursa with pleading eyes, begging them to allow Bato to stay.

Ursa smiled tenderly, "He will always be your father," she cooed gently, "and we would be honored for him to join us in the palace city of Sozin."

Zuko could feel his father sigh in relief, and wrapped his arms around Bato happily. At least in this entire weird, delirious new world that he would call home, he would at least have Bato at his side at all times.

As he pulled away from his father, he looked between the King and Queen, giving them a faint smile but quickly dropped it to a frown as Prince Lu Ten approached, "The prophecy has been fulfilled," he snarled, his eyes narrowed dangerously at his father.

Zuko couldn't help but be curious, "What prophecy?" he asked innocently.

But it was Lu Ten's narrowed gaze that made his heart stop beating for a moment, "Because you live, the Fire Nation shall fall."

* * *

**The Water Nation**

After several hours of wedding festivity, Katara and her family bid Yue goodbye. Their final whispers were shared amongst one another, atop the palace steps in the final embraces. She would leave with her newly founded husband, along with her father and brother-in-law. Yue was never one to succumb to nerves, she forced a placid smile, one too fool even the gods and bid her family farewell. And, just like that, she had left the Water Nations for the Earth Kingdom City of Ba Sing Se.

From her place, sitting amongst the stair steps, Katara watched as the massive caravan traveled east, winding down the massive hill top that the palace city was perched upon. With a heavy sigh, she dropped her head into her hands, her heart wrenching in sheer pain. She was going to miss her sister greatly. As she sat there, she could feel the presence of her brothers upon her. Both brothers took their places amongst the steps, their hands gripping either shoulder as if to comfort her. With a wistful smile, she patted their hands, assuring them that she would be fine.

"You'll be next," Sokka muttered softly, hoping she hadn't heard him, but when he felt her tense beneath his hand, he knew she had.

They watched as her back expanded then deflated, "When my time comes," she shrugged, "neither you nor the gods can stop it," her chin moved up and down in her palm, "I will be married one day, hopefully to a good man who will love and honor me…" she trailed off, her eyes gazing up at the clouds that stretched as far as the eye could see. They billowed and soared like fluffy goose feathered pillows, and for the briefest moment, Katara wondered what they would actually feel like. But soon her eyes slowly dragged downward towards the earth to see the dust from the road rising upward, where her sister and her new husband had been only moments ago.

"Come on," she demanded, pushing herself up abruptly, "let's not mope! It's not as if our sister has died! She simply has gotten married!" and with that, she bolted down the steps, Sokka and Hahn hot on her heels.

"Katara!" they shouted after her, trying to stop her from running past the gate…too late!

* * *

**The Fire Nation**

The palace was more than he could ever have imagined for himself. Its walls were decorated in vibrant reds and golds, soft hues of oranges and whites littered about, and the billowing silk curtains that hung between the opened hall columns were glorious. The way they billowed in the wind, dancing freely without a care. It gave an exotic feel, a touch that he much enjoyed. The walls were made of warm alabaster stone, cool in the summer, hot in the winter. They were amazing and rare to find in this part of the world, but still manageable to obtain.

"This is your room," Queen Ursa cooed to him gently, leading him to a grand chamber filled with antiquities and furnishings fit for a king, or prince for that matter. His eyes widened at the sheer size of his bed and how amazingly comfortable it looked. It amazed him slightly that the first thing he should find himself gawking at would be the bed. Slowly he entered the room, his eyes fixed on the massive structure at the center of his chamber, his hand slowly gliding over it, feeling its tenderness and the way if bended at his fingertips.

A smile protruded his features, "Feathered mattress," he whispered, loving everything more and more with each minute. All his life he had slept on a stiff cot, only something affordable for farmers and he was never one to complain. But this, this was a change he was willing to bend to, seeing how it looked so inviting. If it hadn't been for the fact that the Queen was standing in the doorway watching his every step, he would have flopped face down onto it, reveling in its softness. But he kept his composure, his hand winding up the spiraling frame of the bed posts, running along the back side before reaching a golden gilded wooden desk. Scrolls stacked nicely in one corner, ink and quill awaited to be used and Zuko couldn't help but run his hand along the desk, his eyes taking everything in. This all seemed, so…surreal, like a dream. One that he wished he would wake up from, but then again, one that he wished would continue forever.

Adjacent to the desk was a doorway, the pathway through it lead to an elegant and ornate washroom. The bathing area, submerged into the floor, cut into the marble and the water, seemed to pour from three spouts that protruded from the walls in a downward angle towards the massive cutout tub. Above was an opening in the ceiling, to see the stars or the midday sky, red silk tapestries canvassed above.

Ursa watched as he moved about his new room, gazing and gawking at the brilliant magnificence it held. She couldn't help but chuckle when she saw his eyes widen, then gloss over with admit joy when he examined the bed, "Does this meet your satisfaction?" she asked softly, wondering if perhaps he needed bigger rooms or more furnishings.

But he simply shook his head, "No," he turned to her, a bewildered, amazed look compelling his features, "no this far exceeds my satisfaction," he glanced back at the room before looking back over at her, "thank you, my Queen," Zuko bowed slightly.

When he rose, he noted the furrowed brow and distressed facial features of the Queen and knew that he had hurt her greatly by calling her by her title. But what more could he call her? Mother? No, he had one, a loving, hard working, doting mother who had raised him since birth. This woman, this Queen was merely the tool in which the gods chose to task in his birth, nothing more, nothing less. He could never see himself calling her mother.

Slowly, Ursa inched further into the room, lowering herself gently on the bed for a moment, starring off in space. Zuko, wondering if she was alright, took a seat next to her, turned slightly, his eyes focused on her, "I know that you will never see me as your mother, Zuko," her voice startled him, it was soft, pain ridden, "but I hope you will come to see me as your friend," she turned her gaze to him, a soft, timid smile stretching across her lips, "someday?"

Zuko nodded, "I know that you are the woman who gave birth to me, and by blood rights it makes you my mother, but," he paused, trying to figure out what to say that would seem…harsh, "my mother, the one who raised me, I will always see as my mother and I hope that by being your friend, I can help fill some void that is left in your heart," he sighed, "but I can never see you as my mother."

Slowly she sighed, "Thank you," she whispered, her hand reaching out to encompass his, "to be your friend is far more valuable to me than you will ever realize."

Zuko smiled, "Friends?" he asked softly, his smile turning into a smirk as he stuck out one hand.

"Friends," Ursa replied, shaking his extended hand.

From that moment, laughter had filled the once vacant chamber for quite some time. Stories were exchanged, memories were shared, and laughter was contagious. But it was a moment that neither of them regretted; it was a moment where a small relationship began to form between a mother and son who for now agreed to be friends only. But in time, Zuko would come to see Ursa as the mother she was always meant to be to him.

After several hours of conversing, Ursa rose from the bed, straightening out her dress before walking to the door, "It has been a pleasant afternoon, Zuko," she said, "I look forward to this again. There is still so much I wish to learn about you."

Zuko smiled as he walked her to the door, "And I you, Ursa."

"Well," she bowed her head, not wanting to cross the boundaries of friendship, "goodnight, Zuko."

"Goodnight, Ursa," and with that, Zuko shut the door behind her fleeing form, only to walk to the bed and plant himself face first against the soft mattress. All the while cooing, "Oooh yeah," his voice muffled by the mattress.

* * *

**The Water Nation**

Katara ran as fast as she could, picking her dress up to where it swayed slightly above her knees. She wanted to see her sister off, she wanted to watch the ships sail away to never return, she wanted to feel the wind in her hair, to taste the salt in the air and to look at the glorious canvass of ocean and sky meeting together with ships sailing in its vast distance. But most importantly, she wanted to feel a slight form of freedom before being confined to the palace once again.

As she ran towards the Cliffside, she could hear her brothers behind her, calling her name, "Katara! Katara get back here!" But she didn't care. They would catch up with her soon enough and when they did, they could all watch the ships sail away, taking their beloved sister with them. Her sea shell necklace swayed across her chest as she ran, jingling as the shells clashed together. Her dress billowed as the wind ruffled it, and her dark, curled locks fell from the confined bun, dancing with the wind as she ran. Finally, she had made it to the Cliffside. Her brothers were hot on her tail and came up only moments after. They were doubled over, huffing and wheezing for a few moments, trying to catch their breaths. Katara smiled, her chest was heaving, her heart was pounding but she didn't care. The wind was in her hair, when she inhaled the air through her mouth, salt licked her tongue and before her, the brilliance of the gods was evident. The sea and sky met together, the setting sun splitting the two worlds for only a moment and Katara felt her breath being taken away at the magnificence.

"And the heavens and the earth shall meet in a sea of fire," Hahn muttered, watching as the ocean lit into a vibrant orange and red hue as the sun continued to fall towards the earth.

"And the gods shall dance with the mortals in the night," Sokka continued, his chest slightly heaving.

"To birth the brilliance of life," Katara finished, her eyes watching as the sun suddenly disappeared beneath the earth's far western border, a burst of energy surging across the ocean before the sun surrendered to the moon.

"Beautiful," Katara whispered, leaning her head against Hahn's soldier, Sokka wrapping his arm around her waist and Hahn wrapping his arm around her shoulder. They watched as the boats sailed away on the still waters, canvassing the starry sky until they were no longer in sight. But by then, sleep had consumed them and they slept atop the Cliffside.

* * *

She was the first to rise, her body curled up around her brother, Hahn, while his arm wrapped protectively around her and her brother, and Sokka's arm wrapped round her waist. She slowly pried herself from their holds, rising up to run her fingers through her tangled locks. With a deep sigh she pulled herself forward, towards the cliff side, watching as the sun began to peak over the eastern boarder of the earth, its rays gracing her face with a gentle warmth.

She inhaled deeply, her eyes smoldering with the sun's reflection. But, she couldn't help but feel a need to approach the water below; it was calling to her, as it always did. She sighed as she turned away, startled slightly at seeing Hahn standing directly behind her.

"Hahn!" she gasped, her hand instinctively crossing over her heart, "Don't do that!" she smacked him playfully, only to have him mumble his good morning and wrap his arms around her.

She loved moments like this, how they could be the only two people in the world and everything seemed to calm around them. She loved his embrace, the way he made her feel protected always and she hoped and wished that never changed, ever. She hugged him tighter, pulling him into her as she felt his breath on her cheek, his lips teasing her ear as he spoke, "We've been out here all night?" there was a sense of humor in his voice as he quoted his question in disbelief, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes," she whispered back, her eyes lingering over his shoulder to see Sokka still consumed by slumber. She noted him tossing and turning sometime throughout the night and wondered what kept him awake, but she already knew.

Since they were children, Katara and Hahn had always been very close, same went for Sokka and Yue. They were inseparable and seeing her get married off to some war crazed foreigner must have been hard. She knew that when the time came for Hahn to take a wife, she and he would be separated, and he would have to be at his wife's side at all times and there would be little time for any form of interaction between the two. Her heart would break and she would have no one there to comfort her...except of course for Sokka. That didn't really comfort her too much. But she couldn't help but giggle slightly at the thought.

"What?" Hahn inquired, turning around to see his sad excuse of a brother sit upright, rubbing his eyes from sleep. His hair was disgruntled; drool that dried on his face over night hung off the right side of his mouth...it was a beautiful picture. Hahn merely sighed, before he pulled away from Katara, "Come on, father's probably furious with worry."

Sokka yawned, stretching out his stiff limbs and taming his hair, "He shouldn't fuss too much," he sighed, standing up slowly, "it's not like we did any harm by sleeping out under the stars."

Katara nodded, "He has a point," she stated watching as Sokka leaned backwards, popping his back before hearing him his out of delight.

"We consider what we did harmless, remember father thinks...differently," he warned them.

Both younger siblings sighed as they nodded their heads, "Now come on, I'm sure he's waiting for us even now."

* * *

**The Fire Nation**

When the sun rose, so did Zuko. It was his first real morning as a Prince of the Fire Nation and he couldn't help but take in his surroundings. It all seemed to happen too fast, like it were a dream and yet, here he was in the same large bed, silk sheets clinging to his body, pillows filled with exotic ostrich horse feathers and mahogany wood furnishings. He sighed deeply as he pushed himself off the bed, gathering up one of the various robes brought to him by the servants. He pulled loosely over his form, allowing his bare chest to show and made his way out towards the balcony.

The view stole his breath away, from where the palace was perched, he could see the vast ocean, ships sailing in and out of Fire Nation waters and could hear the bustling of the city as it awoke. He could smell the herbs and spices from exotic lands, taste the salty sea air on his tongue and feel the cool breeze weave through his locks. The sun had just peaked over the eastern boarder of the earth, waking every firebender and early riser with its pull and its warmth. Zuko sighed as he stood there for a moment or two, just taking in the legendary view and couldn't help but smile. Granted, he would miss his old life, the simplicities it came with and knew that being a Prince wasn't going to be an easy task. But if it was his right by birth, his right by the gods, then he would play his part, he would be the Prince the Fire Nation would never soon forget. Only he didn't realize how true of a statement that would become just yet.

There was a knock at his door, causing him to turn casually around, "Enter," he beckoned whoever knocked.

A female servant entered his chamber; her head bowed respectfully, "My lord, Fire Lord Ozai has requested your presence at the morning breakfast."

Zuko slowly approached, his eyes grazing over her features in curiosity, "Tell the Fire Lord that I wound be honored to join him and his family for breakfast," Zuko ordered genuinely and noted the surprised look that crossed her features when he called Ozai, Fire Lord Ozai and not father. But he didn't care. It was as he told Ursa last night, he already had a mother and father, and he would not trade them for anyone, not even his own biological parents. His siblings on the other hand, he didn't have any growing up, so he didn't mind taking in his siblings as his own, though he feared they would not have the same opinion. With that note, he dismissed the servant, but noted that she still stayed and wondered what she was doing.

"I'm also here to help the Prince prepare for breakfast," she bowed her head once more, Zuko seeing the soft tint of rose on her cheeks. His brow raised slightly as he looked at her then at what he was wearing and thought of what he would wear.

"Why?" he asked, not truly understanding where his parents went wrong in teaching him how to dress himself.

She kept her head bowed slightly as she spoke, "It is the duty of the servant to help his majesty in any and all ways," her eyes slowly grazed his body as they trailed up to meet his eyes, "any and all," he felt violated at her piercing eyes and the ways she roamed his body, making hi close his robe only a little bit more, "and one duty is to see that you are properly dressed to dine with his majesty the Fire Lord and the royal family." she finished promptly, leaving Zuko slightly speechless.

So, he nodded dumbly before she rushed to his side, disposing of his robes quickly. The cool air smacked against his exposed flesh and he would have once before felt goose bumps grazing his arms, but now that he was a firebender, he noted in the little time that he had played with it, that he could regulate his body temperature. It was astounding at what a little ability could do. But he suddenly felt the cold, rigid and shaken hands of the servant on his shoulders, sitting him down on the bed's edge. She approached him with a flannel undershirt, and gently slid it over his head, allowing him to push his arms through his sleeves and his head through the top portion. Then she gestured him to rise and her eyes lowered slowly to his pants.

"Turn please," Zuko motioned with his finger swirling; he didn't want her to get any further eye of him...ever. He waited for her to turn around, her back to him and quickly changed from one pair of pants to the next before allowing her to turn back, "alright," he muttered, watching as she slowly turned, before walking across the room and to a closet type contraption. She began pulling out several different layers of clothing, some in which were plates of armor and he wondered if she was seriously going to try and stick him that...they were only having breakfast for Tui's sake!

After she had fully dressed him, he was refined in a sharp edged armor, black with gold trimming and some red to flare out the royal insignia status. He looked like a true Prince with his light armor on and his fire insignia crown wrapped around his topknot.

His hand slowly reached up, his fingers gliding over the three tips of the flame, remembering what Ursa had said.

**Flashback:**

She pulled a small linen wrapped object from her robes, placing it gingerly on her lap. Slowly she began to unravel the cloth, revealing a small flamed crown, smaller than the Fire Lord's, but big enough in its own right, "It's a royal artifact, to be worn by the Prince of the Fire Nation," she said, handing it over to his hesitant hands, "it's been passed down through generations, given to every Prince the Fire Nation has birthed." she sighed, watching as he examined the small object, "Take good care of it, my Prince."

**End of Flashback**

He took a deep sigh before clearing his throat, "Will you escort me to the dining hall?" he asked the servant, watching as she stood near his doorway.

She bowed her head solemnly before answering, "Follow me, your majesty," and with that, turned away and began to escort him through the palace.

* * *

**The Water Nation**

They arrived in a heap, their breaths staggering and all were doubled over, trying to steady themselves. Their father wasn't about yet, so for that, they were fortunate. But, they noted that there were several servants scurrying around preparing for some sort of...banquet?

"What's going on?" Hahn asked to himself as the three entered through the palace court yards. They saw servants bustling about with fine linens, vases filled with their most prized flowers and fine dinner ware. Something was going on, something that just occurred recently.

Sokka plucked a few apples from one of the servant's trays, tossing one over to Hahn, then rolling one down from his shoulder, round his arm and pushed it with his elbow, to Katara, "Don't know," he said, taking a bite out of his apple. Its supple juices flowing from the freshly absorbed wound. It crunched in his mouth before he swallowed, then wiped the remaining juices from his face, "Let's find father and ask him."

Katara nodded, "It looks like we're expecting company?" she suggested as the three continued their way deeper into the palace courtyard.

* * *

**The Fire Nation**

"If you go through those doors, your majesty, you will find the Fire Lord and the royal family awaiting you," the servant said, bowing her head as she directed him to the doors.

Zuko nodded, thanking her diligently before proceeding. He was becoming anxious. His palms felt hot and sticky, a nodule lodged itself in his throat, making it hard to swallow. He didn't know if he was truly ready to meet the rest of his family, after such a joyful reunion yesterday. And just thinking of yesterday, a chill ran down his spine.

**Flashback:**

Her hands gripped his face with something fierce, her golden gaze pierced his own with confusion and anger, "You should be dead!" she hissed, causing his heart to jolt for a sudden moment.

"Give me a minute," he whispered back to her, spitting blood from his mouth.

"The prophecy has been fulfilled," Prince Lu Ten sneered as Lord Ozai raised Zuko's hand into the air.

"What prophecy?" Zuko asked curiously.

"Because you live, the Fire Nation shall fall."

**End of flashback**

'Quite the welcoming party,' he mused to himself as he began to make his way forward. Servants stood on either side of the double doors, bowing their heads to him as they pushed the massive wooden planks forward, allowing him entrance. As he entered, heads turned his direction, everyone at the table save for Queen Ursa, Fire Lord Ozai and another girl...his sister perhaps, glared dangerously at him.

"Ah, Prince Zuko," the Fire Lord rose, "thank you for joining us," he gestured to a seat between the crowned Prince Lu Ten and the mysterious girl. Zuko nodded respectfully before taking his place between the two.

"Thank you, my lord for the invitation," it was like oil to his tongue, being prim and proper, Prince like. But, that's what he was, a Prince.

For a moment he sat there, completely debungled and unknowing of what he should say, if he should say anything at all. But, as it was, the atmosphere seemed...hostile. He glanced around, to his right, his brother, Lu Ten was gripping his knife tightly as he cut into his food, his teeth gritting fiercely. To his left, his sister...at least, he thinks she's his sister was delicately placing her food into her mouth, offering him a few friendly glances and simple smiles. He liked her, she didn't seem dangerous...or at least he didn't think so. And then there was his sister, Azula, who he was defiantly on murky waters with, glared devilishly at him. He looked away, reaching out to grab a small portion of fruit from the center of the table.

This was going to be a long, awkward day.

"So, Zuko," the Fire Lord began, "tell us, about your life. What it was like growing up a shepherd's son."

Zuko looked across the table at every individual, surly they wouldn't be interested in such things. But, by the look Ursa, Ozai and the girl to his left were giving him, he was told quite the opposite. With a shrug of his shoulders, he merely stated, "There isn't much to tell my lord," he began to peel away at his orange, "I was raised by my mother and father, taught to honor the gods, love my woman and defend my country." Like he said, there truly wasn't much to tell, but there was something, something his father had said to him long ago that he would forever remember, "But the one thing my father taught me that will forever remain with me is this," Zuko began, taking a bite of his orange, "was to be strong, be loyal and to fight for what I believe in," he glanced over at Lu Ten, his eyes narrowing, "and it was by those teachings that brought down the path I find myself on at this moment."

Ozai nodded, humming a response, "Your father is a good man, Zuko," he took a sip of his wine before continuing, "my father had taught me the very same lessons in life and just as he did to me, I have done with my children."

Zuko smiled, mumbling to himself what Ozai had said. 'Your father is a good man,' he couldn't help but notice how Ozai directed Bato as his father…perhaps he sees the situation just like Zuko had. Perhaps he understands that Zuko will never see him as his father, but more as a mentor or friend. Hopefully that's all Ozai hoped Zuko would be, for trying to replace Bato…that was impossible. And just thinking about his father, Zuko sighed outwardly, making mental note to go and visit his father and mother before long.

While they sat there in their silence, a servant entered the room as quietly as the wind, pressing his lips near Prince Lu Ten's ear, whispering words in secrecy. The Prince nodded, Zuko watched for the corner of his eye as he dismissed the servant before clearing his throat, "Father," Lu Ten began, "I've just been informed that the ship is ready for our departure. We can begin our sail towards the Water Nation within the hour, if you shall permit."

'The Water Nations? What could they possibly want there?' Zuko mused to himself as he began to take another bite out of his orange.

He heard Ozai make the faintest of sounds before talking aloud, as if thinking aloud, "Lu Ten, perhaps, in my stead, you should take your brother, Prince Zuko," both Lu Ten and Zuko choked on the supplements that had entered their mouths, Lu Ten spitting wine across the table and Zuko choking softly on his orange. Both glanced over at Ozai, but Lu Ten was the only one to speak.

"What?" he demanded, "Father, you cannot be serious," Lu Ten began, "he has only just arrived, perhaps taking him on such an important matter, is unwise," it seemed he was trying to evade taking Zuko with him, not that Zuko minded, he didn't really want to go to the Water Nations, he wanted to explore the palace city and find his parents. But the determined look on Ozai's face told him that that would have to wait.

Ozai took another swig of his wine before proceeding, "On the contrary my son, your brother needs to learn what it means to be a Prince. He needs to learn the ins and outs of our nation, the trade and politics. He needs to be taught said things, should he help rule this nation with an iron fist when I'm gone."

The tension in the room only intensified and Zuko could feel the hatred that had already been stacked upon him, grow even more, "You will take your brother, Prince Zuko with you to ensure negotiations with King Hakoda and Prince Sokka run smoothly. You will teach him the importance of such political affairs and help him. It is your duty as my son, as a prince and above all, as his brother."

For a moment there was silence, but that was before Ozai continued, "Mai, as planned you will still accompany your brother. I am also counting on you to teach your brother proper Fire Nation etiquette and mannerisms," Ozai nodded at the girl on Zuko's left and finally, Zuko knew who she was. This girl, this woman, was his sister.

He watched as her pale hand reached out, grazing his forearm as it rested against the table, "It would be my pleasure father," she nodded before offering Zuko a comforting smile and a tender squeeze to his arm.

"Very good, Prince Zuko," Ozai called out to him, "what do you say?"

Zuko glanced around the room, seeing Ursa's gentle eyes on him, Azula's sardonic glare, Lu Ten's locked jaw and Mai gentle eyes, he nodded, "It would be an honor to accompany my brother, Prince Lu Ten and my sister, Princess Mai on their journey to the Water Nations. I promise I will retain whatever they teach me, my lord."

Ozai seemed pleased with this; he smiled before standing, "Very good. Now, before you leave Prince Zuko, there are two people who would very much like to see you," he clapped his hands abruptly, the double doors opening swiftly and as Zuko turned to see who was entering, he found himself bolting from his seat, wrapping his arms around the two individuals and burying his face into their embrace.

"Mother," he kissed his mother on the cheek, "father," he embraced him even tighter. It was a blissful, beautiful reunion.

Fire Lord Ozai, Queen Ursa, Prince Lu Ten, Princess Azula and Princess Mai watched the reunion with mixed emotions, but one thing was clear, each had their own ambitions for the Prince and they would become ever clear soon enough. But for now, peace within the young man was all they cared for…well at least Ozai, Ursa and Mai did. For they saw the good in the boy, they knew that he would prove the prophecy wrong or at least, they hoped.

* * *

**The Water Nation**

"Father?" Hahn called out to Hakoda who was seemingly ordering servants about.

Hakoda turned to see his three children and could only smile wildly at them, "Ah, children, so good to see you up this early! The gods must be in a festive mood," he commented. Normally they were never out of bed till half past noon. It was far earlier than that.

"Father, what's happening?" Sokka asked curiously.

"We're expecting visitors. Apparently, negotiations with the Fire Nation have been moved up, due to an unexpected turn of events."

"Such as?" Hahn inquired.

They watched their father grab a goblet from a tray and nodded for them to follow him, "Apparently, Fire Lord Ozai's long lost son, Prince Zuko was found and his reappearance made public. I've been notified that his is to be expected during the negotiations with Prince Lu Ten and Princess Mai and that due to his…untimely appearance, things need to be moved along."

This confused Katara, "Why?"

"Because, Long Feng already sees the Fire Nation as a threat with only one Prince to lead their armies, now they have two, one who is a capable warrior and respected amongst his men, the other with the same potential. If the brother's don't see eye to eye, things could go severely wrong, not for Long Feng, no, but for the world. The Fire Nation houses one of the greatest armed forces the world has ever seen and to have an unsettling rivalry within it, could be disastrous. Long Feng wishes to seek peace with Prince Lu Ten, but say this brother, does not. It could cause trouble."

Katara shook her head, "Surly the brother does not want to go to war," she mused, "perhaps they have moved things up because of something else?"

Sokka shook his head, "I could only imagine why."

* * *

**Somewhere along the vast ocean between the Fire Nation and Water Nation**

Trendles of air wove through his loose, thick locks. The noon sun bore down on the waters, shimmering reflections of light as far as the eye could see. The air smelled of salt, pure and grotesque. Giant koi fish swam near the ship's structure, their cries were like soft melodies on the wind. Zuko leaned over the railing just enough to see the splendor below and was completely breathless. The way they moved so fluidly, the way they bowed at the ship, turned and danced with one another, breaking the surface in a vibrant motion. It was all so magical. His hands gripped the bars tightly as he leaned back, feeling the presence of another. Luckily for him, it wasn't the egotistical, emotionally depraved brother, but instead it was someone else.

"Beautiful aren't they?" her voice was soft, monotone with a slight pitch variation. He glanced over his shoulder, the wind blowing his locks at his face. It was Mai. He smiled slightly as he nodded, taking another glance down at the fish as they continued their swim about the boat, "I've never seen anything so magnificent in my life," his voice whispered out. Taking a deep sigh he watched as Mai pulled her red silk shawl around her frame, inching closer to the railing.

"They are magnificent creatures. They come in various shapes and sizes, their colors are diverse depending on where you are in the world..." she trailed off for a moment, tilting her head up to inhale the ocean breeze, "they are much like humans in a sense if you think about it." Zuko saw her smile, watched as her lids slowly opened revealing a gentle golden gaze. For the first time since he had met her, she had her hair down, it was curled and crimped, but only her bangs were straight and solid. Her hair was black with an auburn tent to it and in the sunlight the auburn seeped through vibrantly. She was quite a treasure.

For a few moments there was silence between them and Zuko could feel a sense of tension falling over them. Slowly, from the corner of his eye, he watched as Mai's tender hands gripped the railing and heard her take a deep sigh. Something was troubling her and he began to find himself wondering just what it was. He never thought he had heard a woman sigh so much in his life. It was still awkward for him to say the least. One day he was a peasant working the fields, now, he's the Prince who owns said fields. It was so surreal, let alone discovering a half of his family that he never knew he had was outrageous. But to be here, on this sip, with his brother and his sister, it was like a dream...or perhaps a nightmare. He couldn't determine which it was just yet.

So, with a lightened sigh, he leaned towards her slightly, trying to bring light to their conversation, "You know I've never seen the world outside the Fire Nation," he admitted.

Mai glanced at him, her expression slightly unreadable. He could tell that she was slightly amazed at this, "Never?" she pondered softly.

Zuko shook his head, "Never," his shoulders rose and fell in a simple shrug, "I never minded though. There was always too much work to be done to worry about travels, change in lifestyles," the last word escaped his lips in a soft whisper, "it's a whole new adventure for me."

A smile graced Mai's pale lips, "An adventure I am glad to share with you, brother," she cooed softly, allowing the silence to once more take over the atmosphere.

"Thank you," Zuko's hand came to lap over one of her own as they rested against the cool metal railing, "even if you are the only one, thank you for accepting this so...easily."

Mai nodded, "I never wanted you to go, in truth," she confessed, sighing softly as she looked down at their joined hands. She smiled as she saw how her small hand disappeared beneath his large, rough, calloused hand, "But I'm glad you're here now," she took her free hand and patted his own, "truly, I am."

Relief washed over him in an nostalgic way, "It means a lot for someone to say that to me, especially after the last few days..." he trailed off, pulling his hand from hers, "but one thing bothers me," he confessed softly, "why did the Fire Lord have me sent away? I was merely a babe when he did."

Mai's eyes slowly averted his gaze, longing out onto the ocean, "Did you know that Azula and I were born with the gift of sight?" she asked, seemingly ignoring his question.

"I heard stories of the Princesses of Fate, but never thought them to be true," he confessed, watching her reaction to his words. A smirk, that's all that coated her lips when he responded.

"Well allow me to put your mind at rest," Mai began, "when Azula and I were born, a prophet had come to our birth. He said the gods blessed us with a gift so rare that if in the wrong hands, the balance of the mortal world could crumble into dust," she glanced over at Zuko, noting the somber look that took over his facade.

"Our visions of the future were simplistic things," she shrugged her shoulders, "like we could see a servant breaking mother's vase filled with exotic flowers from the south, before it ever happened. We could see the horses from the royal stables getting loose, all because Lu Ten forgot to close the gate, far before it occurred. But, as we got older, the visions...matured," she offered, turning around slightly so her back leaned against the railing. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed softly as the wind picked up, dancing her curled locks around her face. Zuko turned around as well, facing her slightly, watching her diligently for a moment.

Mai glanced over at the setting sun and smiled, "And the heavens and the earth shall meet in a sea of fire and the gods shall dance with the mortals in the night," she paused slightly, glancing over at Zuko to see if he could finish the old saying. She noted he too gazed at the setting sun and watched as his chest rose and fell in an even pace.

"To birth the brilliance of life," Zuko whispered softly, watching as the sun dipped beneath the western border of the ocean, watching as the ocean's blue hues ignited in vibrant oranges and reds before slowly cascading back to its normal state.

As the moon rose over head, the starry canvas blanketed the sky, their reflection shimmering brilliantly on the calm ocean surface, forcing Zuko to stifle a gasp. This place was so...unreal, so beautiful. He had never seen anything like it in his life. If anything good came from all this, it would be the opportunity to travel the world and see its wonders.

There was a state of calming that surrounded the vessel in that moment, "On the day of your birth, Azula had seen a future filled with death and decay. A man stood tall above the flames that consumed our nation with a woman by his side, one not of our people. She was beautiful, exotic compared to anything we had ever seen here and it was because of your love for this woman that the Fire Nation fell."

Silence.

"I never saw the vision, only Azula. But she told me that if you lived, all of us would die," Mai shrugged her shoulders, "not that I cared one bit, but when she said the very balance of the world would be thrown into chaos, I decided that it was a sacrifice worth making. When Azula and I had been told of our gifts, we were commanded by the gods to use them to keep order and balance in the world."

Zuko nodded, he didn't really know what to say, so he let her continue, "But when I saw you enter the sparring ring, I knew right away that Azula's vision was only the beginning of it, it wasn't the whole truth," Mai continued. "She saw the downfall of a nation because of your undying love for a woman, but what I saw was so much clearer that it startled me slightly," she turned to face Zuko, her facade nothing but serious, "the Fire Nation shall struggle, it shall grieve, but through the shrouds of darkness a light shall pierce and peace shall sunder. You are the light Zuko, no matter what all others say, you are the one that shall lead the Fire Nation into a new Era, the world into a new Era," she paused slightly, "and the woman in which you so strongly love, shall be by side through it all. She will be your rock, your strength when everything else fades away she shall stand by you through it all."

Mai paused once more, watching Zuko take it all in, "do you understand what I've just told you?" she asked.

For a moment he was silent, but, shortly after he sank to the floor of the ship. His hands ran through his dark locks, forming grooves and alcoves, "It's so much to take in for only a few days," he muttered, looking up at his elder sister with wide eyes, "I just found out that I was a Prince, one who was the reason for a doomed nation and now you say that I shall be the cause of the problem and the solver of it as well?"

Slowly Mai knelt down to face him, her arms wrapping around him, "The Fire Nation has been down the path to its destruction long before you were created. The world has stirred with turmoil and strife for years and is ready to release such ties," her hand came up to cup his chin, "be strong little brother, we need you far more than you realize."

* * *

**The Water Nation**

After several weeks of preparation and planning, the three young royals of the Water Nation found themselves exhausted. They came together every day to meet in the gardens to lounge around and talk, while catching up on their much needed rest and relaxation. Katara lay along the fountain's edge, her head resting on one arm as the other extended into the fountain's mouth. Her delicate fingers danced gingerly across the surface, forming small ripples beneath her digits. Small koi fish chased after her fingers, their mouths opening and closing as they tried to snag hold of them. She smiled as she swirled the water around, listening to her brothers' converse casually.

News had arrived that not only were the Fire Nation diplomats arriving, but also representatives from the Earth Kingdom Territories and the Air Nations. Peace talks were to include all, if the world didn't want to find itself at war. So, not only were they hosting the palace as a form of comfort for the Fire Nation, but also the Earth Kingdom Territories and the Air Nations. It was quite the past few weeks.

"So, I've heard that King Bumi won't be making it to the peace summit as planned," Sokka stated to his brother as he reached for his wine glass.

Hahn nodded, chewing mincly on a few grapes he had popped into his mouth, "So I've heard as well."

"Why will King Bumi not be joining us?" Katara pondered softly. King Bumi was her sister's father in law and he had written their father over a week ago expressing his gratitude and excitement concerning the peace talks. Besides, from Yue's letters, the old king was wonderful company, even if he was slightly odd.

"Apparently," Hahn began, still tossing grapes into his mouth, "the King has fallen ill," he paused, forcing Katara to sit up and turn around, "due to unusual circumstances that is."

Katara's brow cocked slightly as she slid off the fountain's edge, taking a seat amongst several plush pillows, "What are you insinuating brother," she reached forward, plucking an apple from one of the various trays and began to peel away the soft layer of skin.

Sokka chuckled softly, "It's obvious Katara," taking another swig of his wine, "King Bumi of Ba Sing Se won't be joining us to represent his kingdom, but instead, his son Long Feng will."

Katara still confused muttered, "I still don't see what's the matter with that."

"Long Feng dispises the Fire Nation. Peace talks with them will only come as a waste of time," Hahn concluded, "and they say that King Bumi won't make it to the next sunrise. So even if Long Feng is here on his father's behalf, should King Bumi die during the peace talks, Long Feng will be crowned King of Ba Sing Se and will refuse any form of negotiations with the Fire Nation."

Katara scowled slightly, "Well that sounds petty."

Hahn shook his head in agreement, "It is," he smirked as Sokka mumbled, "He's petty."

As they continued about their afternoon conversing back and forth, the bugle sounded, representatives were already arriving on their shores.

"My lords, my lady," a servant called as she barrelled into the gardens, "the young royals from the Fire Nation have arrived. His majesty has already ridden out to greet them and wish for you to do the same," she bowed respectfully as several other servants entered, cleaning up any and all mess.

Hahn slowly rose, extending his hand out to Katara, "Very well," he pulled her up with ease and instinctivly grabbed her hand, "Prepare the horses," he commanded and with that, they were off.

* * *

**The Water Nation Harbor**

The massive clad iron ship soared into the harbor, water rushing round its form as it made port. Crew members threw ropes down to the docks, allowing dock hands to tie the vessle in at bay.

Lu Ten and Mai stood out on deck, admiring the beauty of the Water Nation lands, the fresh air, clear skies, "Where is he?" Lu Ten snapped, noticing that Zuko still hadn't joined them on deck.

Mai smiled as she gazed at the docks, seeing several onlookers gazing up at them, "Give him a moment brother," she sighed slightly, "you are the most impatient person I know. Remember, this is all very new to him, so be patient with him."

Lu Ten scowled at her notion, but huffed in response.

Below deck, deep in the bowels of the ship, Zuko hid away in his room starring mindlessly at his reflection as he stood before a full length mirror. He took a deep breath, his eyes sweeping from top to bottom of his form and couldn't help but feel some form of nasuia wash over him slightly. In all his years, he never thought he would find himself standing here, in Prince's armor, on a royal flag ship...in the Water Nations. His eyes slowly scanned over his form, from his crowned topknot to his sleek, chisoled aromored body, to his face. He didn't even recognize himself, he was so in awe with how foreign he looked that he didn't even realize that they had docked.

A knock that sounded like a hollow moan rapped against his door, "My lord," a muffled voice called on the other side. Ripping him from his thoughts, Zuko approached the door, cracking it open just enough to peer out.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice cracking softly.

A masked soldier stood there, bowing quickly, "My lord we've just docked at the Water Nation port, Prince Lu Ten and Princess Mai await your presence on deck."

Zuko nodded, "Thank you," before dismissing the soldier quickly. With a deep breath, he gave himself the look over once more before leaving his room in silence.

"Ah, Zuko, so nice of you to join us," Lu Ten commented, seeing his younger brother emerging from the bowels of the ship, "finally," he finished darkly, his golden eyes narrowing dangerously. Mai, hearing his tone, jabbed Lu Ten in the side with her elbow, receiving a rather nasty glare from her elder brother, but she didn't care. Zuko was their brother, one who had been lost to them due to a misguided reading and now that he was here, she wasn't going to let anyone make him feel unwanted. Especially her jealous ridden elder brother.

Zuko bowed his head in a somber tone, "Forgive me, I was just finishing up some last minute things," he excused, catching a warm smile from Mai and a rather dark glower from Lu Ten. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, before facing the small platform that began to extend out towards the docks. He backed away slightly, giving Lu Ten and Mai the ride away, since they were older it only made since.

Lu Ten brushed past him without even a 'thank you' or 'pardon me' and Zuko knew he had struck a nerve by being late. When Mai passed him, he bowed his head slightly, whispering so only she could hear his words, "Sorry," but when she wove her arm around his, patting his hand tenderly, he knew all was forgiven.

"Come," was all she said as she lead him down the ramp, quickly following suit of Lu Ten.

* * *

**Third Person Point of View; Katara**

Katara stood between her brothers as they awaited the arrival of the Fire Nation royals. Their father stood a few feet ahead, wanting to be the first to greet them, since in truth, it was the only proper way. Princes and Princesses never greeted anyone before the Kings and Queens. They had been standing there for only a few short minutes when the massive ship pulled into the harbor, making dock fairly easily. As the ramp lowered slowly, Katara could make out three figures standing at the ramps mouth, eagerly awaiting to exit the ship and she quickly assumed that they were the Princes Lu Ten and Zuko and Princess Mai.

She could feel her chest tightening when they began to approach, why she hadn't the faintest idea. But all she knew was that as the three figures came closer, her heart beat faster, her eyes glued onto the male in the back with the woman at his side.

"Prince Lu Ten, Princess Mai," her father greet, embracing the young Prince and kissing the young Princess on the hand, "and you must be Prince Zuko," he interjected, the young man in question nodded his head solomly with a soft smile on his lips.

"Yes sir, and you must be King Hakoda. I've heard so much about you," Zuko conversed, trying to bring up light conversation.

"All good I hope," Hakoda laughed softly when Zuko nodded his head eagerly.

When Hakoda had been greeting the youths from the Fire Nation, Katara could barely see beyond her father's massive form. She knew what Prince Lu Ten and Princess Mai looked like, she remembered them from her childhood and previous peace talks. But it was Prince Zuko that she had never seen, the mysterious boy who had returned to claim his birthright and she was far more interested in seeing him than his siblings.

"Allow me to introduce to you my children," Hakoda began to move, revealing the young Prince's face.

At the same time, both Katara and Zuko's eyes widened in disbelief as they stared at one another, "You," Zuko muttered softly under his breath as he instantly recognized her face.

The most beautiful woman in the world, his gift from Durga, stood before him.

"The boy in the water," Katara mumbled mindlessly. He was real.

Everything seemed to stand still in that very moment. Katara found herself completely speechless, there wasn't a word she could utter, a syllable she could stutter as she stared at the handsome young man before her. Her eyes swept over his chiseled features carefully, from his head to his toes and she found herself blushing even more as she remembered him gasping, 'You,' before everyone standing around them. He knew who she was...or at least he saw her when she had seen him. It was quite the outlandish coincidence. She smiled as her eyes ran over his face, noting those eyes of ember, blazing like the sun itself. The dark, rich black hair, pulled neatly into a topknot, his flamed crown wrapping firmly around it. His high cheekbones, thin, yet enticing inviting lips and fine jaw line made her heart flutter wildly in her chest and she knew that she was reddening even more as she noted those narrowed eyes grazing over her body.

Mai watched her younger brother as he starred helplessly at the young Water Nation Princess and knew right away who this woman was. This woman would be the only one Zuko would dare cross the river stix for, the only one Zuko would dare endure the wrath of the underworld for. The only one he would willingly give his life for.

'So, this is what the epitome of hell looks like,' she mused to herself as she looked over Katara quickly, a smile forming in the crook of her mouth, 'a wise choice,' Mai's thoughts continued as she glanced back over at her brother.

This Princess, this Katara of the Water Nations would defiantly be the cause for the Fire Nation's downfall, her beauty alone would cause chaos to rip the very essence of men. She would be the reason for mans' undoing and it would be interesting enough to see how far any man shall go to win her over, once and for all. But, there was something that Mai was certain of, just by the way the young Princess looked at her brother, Katara had already chosen, even if she didn't know it herself per say, but she chose Zuko in that moment to be hers, forever. And vise versa.

With a smile, Mai bowed slightly, "It is an honor to meet King Hakoda's children," she greeted, trying to break the awkward silence that everyone had fallen prey too.

Zuko seemed to snap out of his trans, quickly mimicking his sister's movements, "It is an honor," he whispered softly, his eyes glancing up slightly to meet with Katara's. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he slowly lowered his head, bowing respectfully to the royal family before him. By the weary glances he was receiving from her brothers, let alone her father, he knew he was in for a rough few weeks.

Sensing the slight tension between the families, Hahn cleared his throat, stepping forward with his hand extended, "Come," he offered Mai his hand, "allow me the pleasure of escorting you to your rooms," his smile forced Mai to falter slightly as she nodded her head, wrapping her hand around his arm.

When her arm graced his own, he felt a surge of energy passing through his body, it was unlike anything he had ever felt before. For a moment, it startled him but he quickly recovered, "I'm sure you're all tired from your travels."

Lu Ten piped in quickly, "Yes, traveling has made us weary," he responded, casting a warning glare at Zuko, "if not delusional," he muttered darkly under his breath, but Zuko still heard him and quietly wondered what he had meant by that. But, he decided to leave his brother's comment be and glanced back towards the young woman in which he so admirably remembered.

'The most beautiful woman in the world,' he couldn't help but smile as she extended her hand out to him, speaking as smooth as the eastern wind, "Please, come with me," and with a gentle nod, he took her hand gently and allowed her to lead him into the palace.

Katara's heart fluttered as she felt his hand grace her own, she felt a chill run down her spine as goose bumps began to rise on her arms. With a deep breath, she followed slowly behind the rest of the royals, wanting to talk with him, if only for a moment. He recognized her as did she him. The only explanation for her was that when she saw him, he had seen her. As they walked in silence through the palace, Katara tried slowing down their pace only ever so slightly, unnoticeable by the others. Her father spoke on and on about his daughter's marriage to Long Feng, how her presence was truly missed and gave a historical lesson on the palace as they walked through it. Katara found herself lulling her head slightly as he spoke, not wanting to hear his monotone voice carry much further. Who this man beside her was, was the only thing she was truly focused on and she wanted answers. Slowly she came to a soft and sudden halt, watching as the others continued to follow her father down the hall. As their voices began to fade, their forms completely out of sight, Katara sighed, feeling the young man next to her tense in confusion. She heard footsteps approaching, and quickly pulled the prince down the hall in a furious motion. The way her father reacted to their meet only solidified her thoughts if he found them alone.

"Follow me," she whispered hurriedly, "quickly," she pulled him along down the hall by his wrist in a jerking motion. They crossed beneath massive corridors, turned down several halls before coming to a halt before her chambers. With a forceful throw, she threw him into her chambers quickly slamming and locking the doors behind them. For a moment, she pinned herself against the massive wooden board, her chest heaving slightly as she kept her hears pressed against the wood, listening as the footsteps quickly faded down the hall. With a relieving sigh, she pushed herself off the support and approached him slowly.

Zuko stared at her bewildered for a moment, wondering what in Agni's name was she doing. Granted, he didn't mind being jostled around by a beautiful woman, but he didn't expect it so suddenly. His mind was still wrapped around the idea of her true existence.

"Who are you?" she asked softly, if his ears hadn't been tuned, he may not have heard her.

For a moment he cocked his head to the side, wondering why she would ask him such an obvious question, "I'm Prince Zuko," he responded, the response in it of itself was still like soap to his tongue. He didn't think he could ever get used to saying that.

She shook her head, "I know who you are, but my question was _who_ are you."

He seemed stumped by her question at first, but then quickly hinted on what she was asking, "You saw my face, didn't you?" he asked and his response was a simple nod.

He sighed, his hand running over his face as he tried to hide his red tinted cheekbones, "I am..." he didn't know what to tell her, how could he say, 'I am your lover because a goddess gave you to me,' without it sounding so...weird? Simple answer is, you can't.

"Perhaps I should start from the beginning," he muttered, gesturing towards the bed, "may I?" he asked.

Katara nodded, approaching him quickly to sit beside him and listen tentivly as he spoke, "Well, it all began one day while I was tending to my herd," he spoke, watching as her brow knitted. Perhaps she hadn't heard of his glorious past before he became a Prince...well, that was a story for another day. "As I was saying..."

Zuko sighed heavily as he finished his recollection of what happened that day and noted that Katara stared at him intently, "So," he cleared his throat, "that's what happened..." his voice trailed off as he cast his glance opposite of her, not wanting to look her in the eye. He couldn't believe he had just told her what had happened! Now she'll probably think he's crazy or something!

But, she spoke, her voice startling him as it cut through the deafening silence, "I saw you, or at least a reflection of you in the water," she pointed to a small basin, that at the moment was dry, "it startled me, but, if I were to be honest," her eyes raised up to meet his gaze, "I was completely captivated by you."

A smile crept across his lips as he kept his gaze on her, "And I you," he whispered softly, not knowing what else to say, let alone to do.

They sat there, starring into one another's eyes, captivated by one another. It was all so surreal and magical, yet it was terrifying and foreign to them. Here, two complete strangers found themselves undeniably drawn to one another, all because of a choice made by a single man. Zuko found himself starring at her lips, they looked so inviting and slowly, he eased himself forward, watching as she remained still, not daring to move away from him. He could feel his heart racing, his mind swimming and he didn't understand why, but the sudden urge to kiss her had overcome him.

His breath lapped against her cheek, softly teasing the trendles of hair that swayed around her face, it was ragged and heavy and she could feel her cheeks burning as he inched closer. She stilled in her spot, not wishing to move, wishing to feel the way his lips would move against hers, in that moment she wanted to get lost in his kiss, and it hadn't even begun yet. Was this the power of a god, stilling these feelings within her or were these her own thoughts? But, again, why would it matter? Suddenly she found his lips meeting hers in an explosive manner, they were soft and tasted of spiced fig and smoke. For a moment he seemed to hesitate, he started to pull back as if he had done something wrong, but in her mind the only thing he was doing wrong was pulling away from her when she desperately found herself wanting more. In a fluid motion, she leaned forward, opening her mouth up to him, allowing him access and the confidence in his action to continue. She felt him somehow become stronger by her provoking invitation, felt his hands rest on either side of her face, pulling her closer to him, deepening their kiss. And before they could even tear apart to breath, a knock came to Katara's door.

"Katara?" It was Hahn! Both quickly pulled away, adjusting themselves accordingly as the door slowly swung open to reveal Katara's elder brother. From their position on Katara's bed, they could see the confessed look he wore, mask over with a somber, angrier facade.

"Father is looking for you," he whispered out, "and Prince Zuko, your brother, Prince Lu Ten has inquired your whereabouts."

Zuko nodded, standing up as he cleared his throat, "Thank you, Prince Hahn," he glanced Katara's way, "and thank you for listening to my problems," he covered quickly, hoping her brother wouldn't discover what they had truly been doing.

Katara nodded, "We all have our share of problems," she bowed her head, "sometimes it is nice to have others just listen, even if they cannot always help solve them."

Hahn glanced between the two, wondering slightly what had occurred, "Words have never been said more truthfully," he cut in, grasping hold of Katara's hand, "come, we must meet with father," and with that, he pulled her out of her chambers with Zuko hot on their heels, "my Prince." They bowed before quickly disappearing down the hallway, leaving Zuko there for a moment to collect his thoughts and catch his breath. There was a slight tingling tinge on his lips as he propped himself up against the wall, his fingers callously running over them. He couldn't believe he just kissed her. They only met today for the first time for Agni's sake! Groaning, Zuko pushed himself away from the wall, making his way down the hall to find his brother and sister. If Lu Ten was looking for him, it wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

* * *

**Third Person Point of View; Zuko **

Pacing back and forth in his room, Lu Ten ignited his fists, "Where is he?" he demanded.

Mai sat calmly on the edge of his bed, watching him with her narrowed eyes as he roamed back and forth, back and forth, "Does he not understand how suspicious it looks for him to just suddenly disappear like that?" Lu Ten continued, "Especially with King Hakoda's daughter for Agni's sake!"

Sighing, Mai began to inspect the cuticles of her nails as if the problem disinterested her, "I don't know why you're making such a fuss over a problem that has not yet arose."

Lu Ten snapped around to face her, "You don't think it looks _odd _that our little _brother _has disappeared along with the Princess Katara?"

Mai shook her head, "All I'm saying is that you are reading into this far more than you should," she rose slowly, "Zuko isn't incompetent and deserves some respect. He is our little brother and for once you should treat him as such," she defended, "he isn't going anywhere, Lu Ten. He's here to stay and I advise you to heed my warning when I say you should try to get to know him. Becoming his enemy will not be in your favor," walking towards the doorway, she slowly reached out for the handle, "I've seen the outcome and trust me, it is not something you'd want."

With that, she disappeared behind the doorway, leaving a fuming Lu Ten behind, spewing fire up at the ceiling.

Zuko caught sight of Mai leaving his brother's room, her head instinctively rounded on him, her gaze stern. But she said not a single word to him and he suddenly wondered if they knew what had occurred between him and the Princess. Slowly he lowered his head, making his way towards his brother's doorway, knocking soundly on the wooden object.

"Lu Ten," he called, easing the door open, "you wish to speak with me?"

His response was a disgruntled roar erupting from his brother's throat and from the corner of his eye he caught sight of a large vase came flying towards him, with only a minute to spare, Zuko slammed the door shut behind him, hearing the object clash with the door, "What in Agni's name is your problem?"

* * *

**And thus we begin the newest, latest chapters of this story from this point on. I wonder what is going to happen next?**

**Please leave a review, let me know what you think. Your reviews fuel my writing! The more I get, the faster I write ;) **


End file.
